Going Home
by Renthead621
Summary: Resubmission of sequel to Coming Home. Roger and his high school love move back to NYC to live among the bohemians.
1. Chapter 1

"Chica, you need to tell him. You're running out of time." Mimi said smiling as she talked to Sara on the phone.

"I know, but what am I gonna say to him? Roger, remember how you gave up everything in the city for me? Well it was for nothing because I was offered a job in a hotel down there and I kinda sorta told them I'd take it without talking to you first." she asked half laughing before she put her head down on the desk.

"Sara, it doesn't matter what you tell him. But you start in 2 weeks, so you have to tell him because that's one hell of a commute." Mimi told her laughing.

"I know. You're right. I'll tell him at lunch. Thanks Mimi. What would I do without you?" she said lifting her head off of the desk smiling.

"You'd manage, but I'm glad I can help." she said smiling as she looked at the pictures of Roger and Sara with the gang she had in her apartment.

"You have been a huge help. Thanks for everything Mimi. I love you." she said sitting back in her chair.

"I love you too chica. Call me later." she said smiling.

"I will sweetie. Bye." Sara said hanging up the phone. As Sara sat in her office she looked around at all the pictures of her and Roger and their friends. She missed everyone so much and knew Roger did too. He had given up his life down there for her 2 years earlier and would never say anything, but she could see he was not happy with the way his career was going. As she thought about how she was gonna tell him her office door opened.

"Boobie." he called out as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, you're early." she smiled getting up from her desk.

"I got up early, did the laundry and I just got done putting it away and thought I'd come and see if my girl wants to take a long lunch with me." he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"I think that's a great idea. Today's a light day." she said smiling up at him as she got her coat and they left the hotel.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked nuzzling her neck as they went across the street to their apartment.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something first." she said looking up at him.

"Oh? Is it good or bad?" he asked teasingly as they climbed the stairs.

"It depends on how you look at it." she said opening the door.

"What do you mean, Boobie?" he asked taking his coat off as Sara looked up at him.

"Well do you remember last month when I had that meeting?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he said taking his jacket off.

"It was an informal interview with another hotel and they offered me a job." she said sitting on the couch.

"Sara, that's great. But I thought you liked it at the Copperfield." he said sitting next to her.

"I do, but I'd be making more and the benefits are amazing." she said looking up at him.

"What hotel?" he asked reaching out for her hand.

"The Waldorf Astoria." she told him cautiously.

"In Manhattan?" he asked looking over at her.

"Um, yeah." she said quietly as he got up off of the couch.

"Sara, why would you take a job in Manhattan? Without telling me?" he asked looking down at her.

"Because I don't think you're entirely happy living up here. And neither am I." she said getting up to go to him.

"Sara, I love you. Of course I'm happy." he told her smiling down at her.

"I love you too, but you're not. Not completely. I know you would never tell me, but I've known you my whole life. I know you miss everyone and you miss your life in the city. I get that. I just want you to be happy Roger." she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"My life is here with you now and I love my life." he said looking down at her.

"So come with me to the city." she said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm sure." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"OK. If this is what you really want." he said kissing her deeper.

"It is Roger. I love you." she said excitedly as he held her in his arms.

"Now, who else knows?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just Mimi." she answered laughing.

"How did I know you told Mimi?" he asked laughing with her.

"I'm sorry Honey Bear. I needed someone to talk to and you know I can't keep a secret from Mimi." she said smiling up at him.

"I know. It's OK. Um, where are we gonna live?" he asked smiling down at him.

"Well, Mimi talked to Benny and he said the apartment downstairs from hers is empty so he said we could have it." she said laughing again.

"So Benny knows too?" he asked as they sat on the couch again.

"No, she just said that a couple of friends of hers were moving to the city and asked if there were any apartments available in the building and he said that we were more than welcome to have it." she said smiling at him.

"OK, I guess you and Mimi have everything under control." he laughed pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this behind your back. I just didn't know how to tell you and I was kind of stalling." she laughed as he kissed her neck.

"I understand. You needed someone outside of the situation to talk to and you and Mimi are so close. I'm glad." he said smiling over at her.

"Now how are we gonna tell our parents and everyone?" she asked smiling over at him.

"Very carefully." he laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"Sara, why would you want to move down there? Is it for Roger?" Heather asked sitting at the table with Sara and Christina.

"No Heath, not entirely. I wanna get out of this town too. I feel like I've been stuck here my whole life. I wanna get out and do things. Plus, it's a great opportunity for me. Heather, it's the Waldorf Astoria in Manhattan. That's bigger than the Copperfield." she said leaning forward on the table.

"I know Sara, but it's so far away. I just wanna make sure you're doing this because it's what you want, not because Roger misses it." Heather said sitting back in her chair.

"Heather, I just think if I don't do this now I'm never gonna do it." Sara said taking a sip of her wine.

"What did Roger say when you told him?" Christina asked looking over at her.

"At first he was confused, but I told him I really wanted to do it." she said smiling at her.

"But why Sara? I mean, Roger moved back home because he wanted to be with you and he likes it." Christina asked putting her wine back on the table.

"Chrissy, he's not happy. I mean, sure he's happy with our life together but he's too talented to be happy playing small taverns. Rika started a band and Mimi said that she's been saying that if Roger was fronting the band they'd get a lot better gigs. I think it would be really good for him." Sara said taking a sip from her wine.

"But what about you Sara? You've been here your whole life." Christina asked looking over at her.

"Chris, I'm gonna lose Roger too soon as it is. I don't want to do it without him being totally happy with his life. And his career is important. Not only to him, but to me too. And I mean, it's not like I'm not getting anything out of this. I'm gonna be managing a Manhattan hotel. You can't get much bigger than that." Sara told her putting her wine glass down.

"I understand. You're gonna stay in touch, right?" Heather asked looking over at her.

"Of course I will. You guys are my best friends. You can come down as much as you want." she said smiling over at her.

"You better believe we will. You better tell Roger I'll be checking up on you guys, so he better keep you happy." she said smiling as Sara leaned over to hug her.

"Don't worry sweetie, he will. He moved up here for me. What does that tell you? Now I wanna go down there." she said smiling over at her.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Heather asked drinking her wine.

"Not yet. Roger and I are going to tell them at brunch tomorrow. How do you think they'll take it?" Sara asked sitting back.

"I think they'll think it's about time you ran away with Roger." Heather laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah, I mean mom liked having Roger so close, but he's leaving with you this time. I think she'll be thrilled." Christina told her smiling.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sara said laughing with her as they finished their dinner.

"Dude, you're leaving us again?" Dustin asked drinking his beer.

"It's a great opportunity for Sara and she really wants to go." Roger said picking up his beer.

"But I thought you liked living up here again." Kelly asked looking over at him.

"I do, but Sara wants to get out, you know? She's been stuck here for me for one reason or another. I just want her to be able to get out." he said drinking his beer again.

"I get it. I do. But what's gonna happen when you get down there? Where are you gonna live? What are you gonna do while she's working at the hotel?" Dustin asked leaning against the bar.

"We're moving into the apartment below Mimi and Rika has a band she wants me to front with her, so I'll be performing." he said taking another sip of his beer.

"And what about when you die? Then Sara will be alone again." Kelly asked setting his beer down.

"Dude, I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm healthy and I plan on staying that way for a long time." Roger said setting his beer down next to Kelly's.

"I know, but at least here she has us to take care of her." he argued looking up at him.

"She has people down there to take care of her too, if she needed taking care of. But she doesn't. She's a strong lady guys. She wants to do this, and I held her back long enough." Roger said looking down at him.

"Yeah, she is strong. Even when we all told her you weren't coming back, she had faith that you would. She knew you still loved her and now here you are. You came back and you guys are married." Dustin said smiling up at him.

"Is this really what she wants?" Kelly asked looking over at his brother before looking at Roger.

"Yeah it is. She wants to do this Kel." he said looking down at him.

"OK then. I'm behind you guys." he said smiling at him.

"When do you guys go?" Dustin asked drinking his beer.

"In 2 weeks." Roger said smiling at him.

"Good luck man. We gotta do something big for you guys before you go." Kelly said raising his beer bottle to him.

"J&J's here we come." Dustin said as Roger laughed and the men continued drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

"They're here!" Mimi yelled from the window seat in the loft before jumping up and rushing out the door.

"Think she's excited?" Erika asked laughing as she and Mark got up from the couch.

"Oh leave her alone. She's happy they're home." Collins laughed as they all left the loft to go down to greet them.

"So am I. I finally have someone who actually knows music." Erika said smiling at them as they exited the building.

"Chica, you're here." Mimi yelled hugging Sara, who had just woken up.

"Yeah I'm here. Can I wake up first please? It's been a long ride." Sara asked laughing as she stretched standing outside the moving truck.

"Where's Mo and Jo?" Roger asked putting his arm around Sara.

"Mo has rehearsal and Jo had a meeting. They're meeting us later." Erika said smiling over at them.

"I can't believe you're finally home." Collins said hugging Roger.

"Yeah, it's weird. I never thought I'd be living back here again." he said smiling down at him.

"Come on chica. I wanna show you your apartment." Mimi said taking Sara's hand.

"I'm coming. I just gotta get Davis out of the truck." Sara laughed as Roger handed her the cat carrier from the front of the truck before being dragged up to the apartment.

"Come on guys, let's start unloading this truck." Roger said opening the back.

"Ugh." Collins grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Oh quit it. It's not that much stuff." Roger laughed as he handed Mark and Erika boxes from the back of the truck.

"This is it. What do you think?" she asked opening the door. It was a large 2 bedroom apartment. The walls were freshly painted and there were already pictures hanging on the walls of Roger and Sara and the gang.

"This is beautiful Mimi. So you're sure Benny doesn't mind that it's us living here?" she asked looking over at her as she set the cat carrier down.

"Are you kidding? He was glad it was you and Roger. I think he was afraid it was friends of mine from the club." Mimi told her laughing as Roger, Mark, Erika and Collins came in carrying boxes.

"Benny's happy that I'm moving back? Muffy must really be driving him nuts if he's glad I'm living here again." Roger asked laughing as he put the boxes down.

"Benny's been really great lately. He and Allison have actually been coming around and hanging out." Mimi said smiling at him.

"Oh?" he asked looking over at her as he wrapped his arms around Sara's waist.

"Yeah, he's almost like the old Benny." Mark said smiling at him.

"And Allison has actually been calling me by my name rather than "that whore". It's been great." Mimi said laughing as she put her arm around Sara's shoulders.

"Well that's good. It looks like a lot's changed around here." Sara said smiling over at Mimi.

"Well, we should get the truck unpacked so Sara and I can take a nap and then we can hang out tonight to celebrate." Roger suggested as he kissed Sara's head.

"Great idea, Honey Bear. Let's go." Sara said smiling as they went back downstairs to unload the truck.

"Can you believe we're home?" Sara asked petting Davis as she looked up at Roger from their bed.

"Thank you Boobie." he said smiling as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Roger, I wanted to move here too. I needed to get out of that town. I've been there my whole life." she said propping her chin on his chest to look up at him.

"I know." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis, are you guys up?" Mimi yelled knocking on the door.

"Go away Mimi." Roger yelled holding Sara in his arms as Davis jumped off of the bed to go to the door.

"We better get up. You know she'll never go away." Sara said laughing as she kissed him again before starting to get dressed.

"Come on you guys. Everyone's waiting for us." Mimi yelled knocking again.

"We're coming chica. Hang on." Sara yelled smiling at Roger who had started to get dressed too.

"You and her are gonna be trouble living in the same building, aren't you?" he asked slipping into his jeans.

"It's gonna be fun to say the least." Sara laughed before going into the living room and opening the door.

"Hey Davis. How is my fluffy kitty? Come on chica. Are you ready to party?" Mimi asked picking up the cat looking over at her.

"Almost sweetie. We just have to finish getting dressed and then we'll be ready. Where are we hanging out?" Sara asked putting her hair into a pony tail.

"Where else? The Life." she said laughing as Roger came out of the bedroom running his fingers through his hair.

"Where else?" Roger said laughing as he sat on the couch to put his boots on.

"Good thing I don't start work until next week. I have a lot of unpacking to do and it doesn't look like it's getting done tonight or tomorrow." Sara said laughing as she went to put her sneakers on.

"Don't worry chica. If you need help just let me know. I'd be happy to help you." Mimi said smiling as she entered the apartment.

"You might regret offering that Meems." Roger laughed looking over at Sara who was smiling at him.

"I'm not that bad." she argued laughing at him.

"Oh no, not that bad." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Come on married people. Are you ready?" Collins asked standing in their doorway.

"Yeah, we're ready. Let's party." Sara said smiling at them before they left the apartment.

"Roger Sara, you're back. I can't believe you're back for good." Maureen yelled as they entered the Life Cafe.

"Well we are." Roger said laughing with his arm still around Sara's waist.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." she said hugging them.

"Thanks Maureen. We're happy too." Sara said smiling at her.

"OK, let's get this party started." Erika said sitting next to Mark.

"So Roger, are you gonna try to get your old job back at the bar?" Joanne asked as Roger and Sara sat down.

"Hopefully. If not, there are a million bars in the city." he said smiling at her.

"And hopefully he'll consider joining my band. I really need you Roger." Erika said smiling at him.

"Of course he will. I can't wait to see you two on stage together again." Sara said as Roger smiled down at her.

"I can't wait either." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK, a toast is in order so get ready." Collins laughed holding his beer up.

"Here we go." Sara laughed as she picked up her beer.

"To Sara, for bringing Roger home to bohemia." he said as everyone laughed.

"I'll drink to that." Roger smiled with his arm around Sara.

"OK, where do you want this chica?" Mimi asked picking up a framed picture of Sara and Roger at their prom.

"I wanna hang that in the bedroom." she said smiling at it. "Look at how young we were." she said smiling at her.

"You guys look so great together. The prom king and queen." Mimi said smiling as she looked at the picture too.

"Yeah. We always were the perfect couple." she said taking the picture and putting it in the bedroom.

"So how did Heather and Chris take it when you told them you guys were leaving?" Mimi asked following her.

"You know Heather. She thought I was doing it for Roger. Which I did, to an extent, but it's what I wanted too. I mean, up there is home, but down here he can get better health care, you know? I want him around as long as possible." she said staring at the picture.

"I know chica. He will be. He's healthy. He's not going anywhere, you know?" she said smiling over at her.

"I hope not. I'm not ready to lose him for good this time." Sara said looking up at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Come here chica. Everything's gonna be OK, you know." Mimi said holding her arms out to her.

"I know. It's just that, I'm not ready to lose my husband and I have better health benefits here and the doctors are better here and they can give him better meds that can help him live longer." she said crying into Mimi's shoulder.

"Don't worry about that right now Sara, OK? Just live your life with your husband and everything'll be OK." Mimi said caressing her hair.

"Thanks Mimi. What would I do without you?" Sara asked wiping her eyes.

"Well you have me, so don't think about it, OK?" Mimi said smiling at her friend.

"I know." Sara said hugging Mimi again.

"Now, we have unpacking to do. We need to make this a home for you and Roger." Mimi said smiling at her.

"It's already a home." Sara said smiling back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Sara, have you seen Mark?" Erika asked entering. Sara and Roger's apartment. They had been leaving the door open since they knew everyone who lived in the building.

"No, sweetie. I think he went with Collins. I know he wanted to get a few shots of him at school for the new documentary." she answered looking up from her ledger as she taking her glasses off.

"Oh, OK. Where's Roger?" she asked sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Work. J.J called in sick, so he had to go in." she answered looking up at her.

"He's been working a lot these day, huh?" Erika asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, but it's OK. He likes his job." she said smiling at her.

Yeah, working at CBGB's must be a rush for him." she said laughing.

"You have no idea. He comes home from work and he's pumped. He's trying to set up an audition for you guys with his manager." Sara told her smiling as she sat up to put her glasses and ledger on the table.

"Oh my God, that's gonna be amazing. We've been wanting to play there since we started the band back home." she said smiling at her.

"I know." Sara said smiling down at her lap.

"What's the matter?" Erika asked looking up at her.

"Nothing's the matter. Actually, everything's great." she said looking up at her.

"I don't get it." Erika said confused.

"When Roger moved back home for me, I was so happy. I mean, he loved his life down here, but he loved me more, you know? But I knew he wouldn't be happy. He's made to be here. He always was. He's too talented." she said smiling up at her.

"So you did move here for him." Erika said looking up at her.

"Not entirely, but yeah. And now, he's happier than he's been in 2 years and he's got a chance to play CBGB's." she said smiling up at the pictures of Roger that hung on the living room wall.

"I knew it." Erika said smiling.

"Yeah, well I figured if he was willing to give all this up because he loved me, the least I could do was be willing to do the same because I loved him. His life's too short as it is, you know." Sara said quietly as she looked over at her.

"You guys always did love each other enough to sacrifice for one another." she said smiling at her.

"Rika, he's my life. The last thing I want is for him to have any regrets, you know?" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Boobie, I could never regret anything as long as I'm with you." Roger said standing in the doorway of the apartment.

"Roger, how much did you hear?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Enough. Sara, you didn't have to." he told her quietly a she sat next to her.

"Yes, I did Roger. I meant what I said when I said I needed to get out of that town. But I also needed to get you out too. I wanted you to be able to live your dream before it was too late." she said as he reached up to caress her face.

"Boobie, I love you. Where ever we are, I'm living my dream because my dream is to be with you." he said leaning over to kiss her.

"And this is why everyone is jealous of you two." Erika laughed wiping her eyes trying to lighten the mood.

"We're sorry Rika." Sara laughed leaning into Roger's chest.

"Don't be. I always loved you guys together." she said smiling as Roger held Sara tight.

"Boobie, are you ready? Mimi'll be home in 10 minutes." Roger called out from the living room.

"I'm coming Roger." she yelled through the bathroom door as she washed her mouth out. She hadn't been feeling well lately and didn't want Roger to know. He was very protective of her and she didn't want him to worry. She was going to the doctor the next day for a pregnancy test. "I'm ready Honey Bear." she said smiling as she came out of the bathroom.

"Are you OK Boobie?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine Roger. Come on, we're gonna be late." she said leaning up to kiss him before leaving the apartment and starting up to the loft.

"Oh thank God. Mark and Collins forgot the beer and Mimi's gonna be here any minute." Erika said frantic.

"Calm down Rika. Roger, go downstairs and bring up the case of beer from the fridge. If we need more, the boys can go on a beer run. No big deal." she said smiling at her.

"How do you do that?" Erika asked calming down.

"Do what?" Sara asked laughing as Roger ran downstairs.

"Calm everything down. I'm freaking out and you just come in here and add order to the chaos." she said smiling at her.

"Why do you guys have a case of beer in the fridge, anyway?" Mark asked looking over at them.

"I'm married to Roger, remember? He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached." she said laughing as Roger carried the case of beer into the loft.

"Hey, I heard that." he said laughing as Sara and Erika looked at each other.

"You were meant to." she laughed as he rushed up behind her and picked her up.

"Oh yeah? Well you're lucky I love you Boobie." he said leaning in to kiss her as they laughed.

"Mimi's home." Maureen called out seeing Mimi and Collins coming up the block.

"OK everyone hide. When they open the door, jump out and yell surprise." Sara said as Roger put her down.

"Come on Boobie, we can hide in here." he said dragging her into his old bedroom.

"Roger, we actually have to pay attention, you know" she laughed as he buried his face in her neck.

"I know, but I like kissing your neck. You taste so good." he said continuing to kiss her neck.

"I love you Roger." she said turning around to kiss him.

"I love you too Sara." he whispered holding her close as Mimi and Collins opened the door to the loft.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled coming out of their respective hiding spots.

"You guys suck." Mimi yelled laughing as she hid her face in Collins chest.

"Happy birthday chica." Sara said hugging her.

"I can't believe you guys." she said hugging her laughing.

"Happy birthday Meems." Roger said smiling as he hugged her.

"You guys are crazy. Thank you. This is great." she said hugging everyone.

"Well, we love you Mimi and it's your birthday. We weren't gonna let it pass by without doing something special." Sara said as Roger wrapped his arms around her waist.

"OK, I say we party." Collins said smiling at them.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Roger said kissing Sara's head before going to the kitchen with Collins. "Do you want a beer Boobie?" he asked looking back at her.

"Nah, I think I'll just have some water. Thank you Love knot." she said smiling at her.

"Are you still not feeling good?" Mimi asked as Sara gave her a look.

"What do you mean? You're not feeling good? Are you OK?" Roger asked rushing back over to her.

"Thank you Mimi." Sara said looking over at her.

"Sorry chica." Mimi said walking over to Collins.

"Roger, I'm sorry. My stomach's just been nauseous the last week or so. I have a doctors appointment tomorrow." she said as he stood over her concerned.

"Sara, why didn't you tell me?" he asked putting his arms around her.

"Because you get too over protective and I'm fine." she said looking up at him.

"Sara, don't do that. Don't minimize this." he told her as he let go of her to pace the loft.

"Roger, I'm fine. Why are you over reacting?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sara, I'm positive and you could be too and I'm over reacting? Why didn't you tell me if it was nothing?" he asked turning to her.

"Because, I knew you'd react like this. Roger, I'm fine. It's not HIV." she yelled going towards him.

"How do you know? You could be positive Sara and if you're positive, I don't know what I would..." he asked looking down at her upset.

"I'm not positive Roger." she said holding his arm cutting him off.

"But how do you know?" he asked quietly.

"I just know." she said walking away from him.

"Sara, how do you...?" he started with tears in his eyes as everyone looked on.

"Because I think I might be pregnant Roger." she yelled looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Pregnant? Really?" he asked as everyone smiled at them.

"I think. I mean, I'm late and I have been nauseous lately, so I could be." she said smiling as he turned to hold her.

"Why didn't you tell me Boobie?" he asked smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

Because I wanted to make sure. I didn't want you to get your hopes up, just to let you down." she said as he pulled her close.

"Boobie, do you honestly believe you could ever let me down?" he asked smiling down at her.

"No, but I just didn't want to give you false hope. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid to tell anyone considering what happened last time." she said as he looked down at her.

"Last time was my fault." he said caressing her face.

"Roger, I don't blame you." Sara said looking up at him.

"But I do. I left you and that's why we don't have a child now." he said looking down at her.

"I'm fine Roger. That was in the past." Sara said reaching up to hold him in her arms.

"I love you Boobie." he whispered kissing her head.

"I love you too Honey Bear." she said holding him tight.

"Sara, Roger can I make a suggestion?" Erika asked looking over at them.

"What's up Rika?" Sara asked smiling over at her.

"Why don't we just get a pregnancy test from the store?" she asked as Mark put his arms around her.

"OK. I think that's a good idea." Sara said smiling up at Roger.

"I'll go. We'll be right back." Mimi said excitedly grabbing Erika's hand as they left the loft.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it." Sara said laughing as Roger held her tight.

"That's OK Boobie. You've had a lot on your mind." he said kissing her head.

"Well?" Collins called out as Roger and Sara stood in the bathroom in the loft.

"It's positive." Roger yelled excitedly as he and Sara exited the bathroom.

"No way. This is amazing chica." Mimi yelled rushing over to hug Sara.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad." Roger said smiling down at Sara.

"You're gonna be the best dad there ever was." she said smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Sara." he whispered leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she laughed she held him tight.

"I love you too my little baby." he said leaning down to Sara's flat belly.

"Roger, you are crazy." she laughed running her fingers through his hair.

"Crazy about my wife and baby." he said smiling up at her as he stood up and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Davis, you're 5 weeks pregnant." the doctor said as Roger and Sara smiled at one another.

"Um, she had a miscarriage 11 years ago. Could she have another one?" Roger asked concerned.

"Every pregnancy is different Mr. Davis. As long as she keeps her stress down to a minimum and takes care of herself she should be fine. We'll monitor the baby, just to be sure." he said writing in the chart.

"Roger, the circumstances are different now. I should be fine." Sara said looking up at him.

"I just want to make sure Boobie. I know you couldn't handle it if anything..." he started before she interrupted.

"Roger, I'll be OK." she said taking his hand. "My husband a bit of a worrier." she joked patting his chest.

"You're my wife and that's my son or daughter in there. I can afford to worry." he told her wrapping his arms around her.

"Face it Mrs. Davis, you're not gonna win this one." the doctor said smiling at them.

"Trust me, I've known him my whole life. I've rarely won one of these." she said laughing as she leaned her head into his chest.

"It's nice to have someone take care of you." the doctor said looking over at them.

"Yes it is." she said smiling up at Roger.

"Now, I want you to take these everyday and come see me next month." he said handing her a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

"Yes doctor. I will." she smiled as she got off of the table as the doctor left the room.

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby. I've wanted to have a family with you since I was 15 years old." Roger said holding her in his arms.

"I know Roger. But after the last time, I was afraid to think about it, you know? I mean, I always wanted us to have a family, but the miscarriage was so hard. Especially since that baby was my only connection to you back then." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Sara, I'm sorry." he whispered kissing her head before holding her tight.

"I know Roger." she said looking up at him.

_11 years earlier_

"_Sara, are you OK sweetie?__"__ Mrs. Davis called out hearing Sara throwing up in Roger's bathroom._

"_Yeah, I'm fine Mrs Davis. I just think I'm getting sick.__"__ she said looking up at her as she opened the door._

"_Sara honey, you should eat something. Maybe it'll settle your stomach.__"__ Mrs Davis said playing with Sara's long hair._

"_No, I'm OK Mrs. Davis. I'm not hungry.__"__ she said laying down again in Roger's bed._

"_Honey, you haven't eaten anything for a month. This is not healthy.__"__ she said standing over her._

"_I'm not hungry Mrs. Davis. I just want Roger back.__"__ she said starting to cry again. She had been sleeping in Rogers room since he left a month earlier. He didn't tell her or anyone he was going. He just packed up his things from his and Sara's apartment and left._

"_I know sweetie. I'm sorry he left.__"__ Mrs__.__ Davis said holding back tears._

"_Oh no. Not again.__"__ Sara said getting out of bed and rushing to the bathroom again._

"_Sara honey, could you be pregnant?__"__ Mrs__.__ Davis asked looking at the bathroom door._

"_I don't think so.__"__ she said looking up at her._

"_But is it possible?__"__ she asked getting up and going towards her._

"_Of course it's possible Mrs__.__ Davis. Roger and I... lived together.__"__ she said looking up at her._

"_Why don't you let me get you a pregnancy test? That way we'll know for sure.__"__ she said as Sara stood up in the bathroom._

"_Do you really think I could be pregnant?__"__ Sara asked looking almost hopeful. Mrs__.__ Davis hadn't seen her look like that since Roger left._

"_Maybe sweetie. I'm gonna go to the store, OK? Chrissy is in her room if you need anything OK?__"__ she said leaving the room as Sara sat on Roger's bed._

"_What does it say?__"__ Sara asked looking over at her._

"_Sara, you're pregnant.__"__ she said looking at the test._

"_I am? Oh my God. What am I gonna do? I'm pregnant and I have no idea where Roger is.__"__ she cried looking up at her as the older woman rushed to comfort her._

"_Listen to me Sara, we love you and we will not let you do this alone. Me and Chrissy are here for you. Roger's gonna call and when he does and we tell him about the baby, he'll come home and you two are gonna get married and raise your baby together, OK? You know Roger didn't leave because he doesn't love you. He left because he does. Everything's gonna be alright Sara, OK? I promise. Now sweetie you need to start taking care of your body now. You have a little baby in there now.__"__ Mrs__.__ Davis told her caressing her face._

"_OK Mrs__.__ Davis, you're right. I can't give up on mine and Roger's child.__"__ she said caressing her flat stomach._

"_I'm gonna make you your favorite, OK sweetie?__"__ she said playing with Sara's hair before getting up._

"_Mrs__.__ Davis?__"__ she called out grabbing the older woman__'__s hand._

"_What's the matter, sweetie?__"__ she asked sitting next to her again._

"_Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you taking care of me. I've been a mess since Roger left.__"__ she said wiping her eyes._

"_Sara honey, you and Roger have been together, literally your whole lives. You gave each other your first kiss and you two have never dated anyone else but each other. It's only natural that you would be a mess since he left. Now, I don't know why he left, but I do know that he would never want you hurt.__"__ she said quietly bringing her in for a hug._

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do without him Mrs__.__ Davis. I never had to. He's been there my whole life.__"__ she said looking over at her._

"_I know sweetie. I know.__"__ Mrs__.__ Davis said caressing her back._

"_Sara, are you OK?__"__ Christina asked coming into Roger's room where Sara was laying on the bed crying as she clutched her stomach._

"_Chrissy, I need your mom. Please.__"__ she cried wincing in pain._

"_What's wrong Sara?__"__ she asked rushing over to her._

"_I don't know. I think I'm losing the baby. I don't want to lose mine and Roger's baby.__"__ she cried as Christina knelt next to her brothers bed._

"_OK sweetie. I'm gonna go get mom, OK? Hang on Sara.__"__ she said getting up as she ran out of the room to her mother. __"__Mom, Sara's losing the baby.__"__ she said running into the kitchen with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh no. She can't handle this.__"__ Mrs__.__ Davis said rushing to Rogers room. __"__Honey, are you OK?__"__ she asked rushing to Sara's side._

"_I'm losing mine and Roger's baby.__"__ she cried clutching her stomach as Mrs__.__ Davis noticed the blood on the bed._

"_It's OK sweetie. I'll take care of you. We need to get you to the hospital, OK?__"__ she said quietly holding back tears._

"Sara, everything's gonna be OK. I'll take care of you." he said quietly caressing her head as he held her to him.

"I know Roger. We're together and we're gonna have a baby." she said looking up at him.

"Sara, we're gonna have a baby." Roger whispered leaning his forehead into hers.

"I know Roger. I love you." she whispered smiling up at him.

"I love you too Sara." he said holding her face in his hands and kissing her.

"So, how far along are we?" Mimi asked rushing down the stairs as Roger and Sara entered the building.

"Mimi, where the hell did you come from?" Roger asked startled by the small latina.

"We've been waiting at the loft. So? When are we due?" she asked smiling up at him excited.

"In April." she said smiling up at Roger as Mimi jumped to hug Sara.

"Mimi, can we give my wife and child some breathing room please?" Roger asked laughing.

"No, they're mine too." she said laughing as Collins, Mark, Erika, Maureen and Joanne came down the stairs.

"Hey Babygirl, so when are we being blessed with the newest member of the Davis clan?" Collins asked smiling down at them as Mimi loosened her embrace.

"Mid April." she said smiling up at him as everyone came down to hug them.

"Congratulations dad." Erika said smiling at him as she hugged him.

"Thanks Rika." he said smiling at everyone.

"Now, we need to celebrate. But not you. You're pregnant." Maureen said excitedly as she hugged Sara.

"I definitely want to celebrate. But can I take a nap first? I'm a little tired." Sara said looking up at everyone.

"OK, everyone let my wife go, so we can take a nap." Roger said laughing as he took Sara into his arms.

"Why, so you can have her?" Collins laughed as Mark put his arms around Erika.

"Yeah so. I'm the dad. I get to steal my wife." he said laughing with him.

"You're gonna be a dad." Mark said smiling at Roger.

"YEAH! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Roger yelled excitedly as he picked Sara up into his arms.

"I've been waiting for this since last night." Joanne said laughing at how excited Roger was.

"I guess it finally hit you, huh Love knot?" Sara laughed holding on to him tight.

"I guess it did. I love you Sara." he laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said still holding on to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sara, who's gonna take care of you and the baby when Roger gets sick?" Heather asked twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Heather, I'm 31 years old. I don't need anyone to take care of me or the baby. And who says Roger's going to get sick? He's healthy. I can't think about that right now." she said looking up at the pictures of Roger on her desk.

"And what about his HIV? Is the baby gonna be positive? Are you gonna be positive now that you're pregnant?" she asked worried about her best friend.

"Heather, it's fine. I'm negative and I'm taking meds to make sure the baby is too. I wish you would stop worrying. We're gonna have a baby. This is a happy occasion." she said frustrated at her.

"I'm sorry Sara. I just worry about you down there." Heather said sitting back on the couch.

"I'm fine Heather. Really. I mean, I'm not alone you know. I have Roger, Rika, Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins and you know Mimi would never let anything happen to me or the baby. It's OK. But I love you for worrying about me." Sara said smiling.

"I'm really happy for you and Roger. I'm just sorry I can't see you get fat." she said starting to laugh.

"I know sweetie. But Mark's gonna be taking plenty of pictures and film, so it'll almost be like you're here." she laughed as Rena came into her office.

"I know. Listen, just make sure they take care of you, OK? I don't want anything happening to my niece or nephew, OK?" she said smiling.

"Don't worry Heath, they're taking very good care of me. I gotta get back to work. I'll call you later, OK? I love you Heather." she said as Rena sat on the other side of her desk.

"I love you too Sara. I'll talk to you later. Bye." she smiled hanging up.

"Heather's worried about you and the baby, isn't she?" Rena asked as Sara hung up the phone.

"Yeah well, she took care of me when Roger left and she's very protective. I swear she's the female version of Roger." Sara laughed sitting back in her chair.

"That's probably why she's your best friend." Rena said laughing.

"I've known her literally my whole life. When we were kids, she knew Roger was gonna be my boyfriend. She's been there from the beginning. She's actually married to Roger's best friend. The 4 of us were inseparable. When we got engaged for graduation, they were there. They were making out about 50 feet from us, but they were there." she told her laughing as she got up from her desk.

"That's really nice. To have someone who's known you so long. You can't get away with anything with them, you know?" she laughed watching her as she started going through a filing cabinet.

"I can't get away with anything with anyone here either." Sara laughed as she brought a folder back to her desk.

"Hey, is the mother of the next generation of Davis rockers ready for lunch?" Roger asked entering the office.

"Roger." she called out excitedly approaching him at the door.

"Hi Roger. Congratulations." Rena said smiling at him.

"Thanks Rena." he said leaning down to kiss Sara.

"I'll let you guys go to lunch. We gotta go through those papers after lunch Sara, OK?" she said getting up.

"OK Rena. I'll see you in an hour." Sara said smiling with Roger's arms wrapped around her as Rena left the office.

"So, what have you been up to today?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I told Heather about the baby." she said smiling at him as she turned to face him.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" he asked smiling back at her.

"She's worried about me and the baby. You know, the baby being positive and who's gonna take care of us when you get sick." she said letting the smile fall from her face.

"Well I worry about stuff like that too." he said caressing her face.

"I know, but you're healthy now Roger. I can't let myself think about when you get sick." she said looking down.

"So don't. Right now, you should be thinking about taking care of yourself and the baby. Come on, I wanna take my wife and baby to lunch." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"OK, let's go." she said smiling again as they left the office.

"Hey my little peanut. You are gonna be the most loved baby in all of the world." Roger said talking to Sara's slightly swollen belly.

"You're gonna drive me nuts, aren't you?" she asked smiling down at him.

"What? I just want to make sure the baby knows it's loved, that's all." he said smiling at her as he caressed her belly.

"Are we gonna find out the sex of the baby?" she asked curiously as she sat back on the couch.

"I don't wanna. I want to be surprised." he said sitting up.

"But Roger, you know how much I hate surprises." she said leaning into his shoulder.

"Oh come on Boobie. It'll be fun." he said smiling at her.

"You say fun, I say torture." she said laughing as he put his arms around her.

"It's not gonna be torture. You just wanna find out so you, Mimi and Rika could go shopping for peanut." he said leaning in to kiss her head.

"So, what's wrong with that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing Boobie. I would really like to be surprised, but if you really want to find out, we can." he said smiling down at her.

"No, it's OK. I'll live." she said leaning into him as he reached down to caress her belly.

"Do you hear that little one? You just witnessed one of the only times your mom actually gave in to me." he said laughing as he leaned down to talk to the baby again.

"Oh stop it. I've given in to you quite a few times in our lifetime." she laughed as he smiled up at her.

"_Roger, I don't think we should be doing this.__"__ Sara said as Roger helped her over the fence at the Ski Bowl._

"_Oh come on Boobie, we only live once. And anyway, it's prom night. We're supposed to break into the Ski Bowl. We owe it to those who came ahead of us.__"__ he pleaded smiling up at her as she struggled to climb the fence in her pink strapless prom dress._

"_Your mom's gonna kill you if you get brought home by the cops again.__"__ she said jumping off of the fence on the other side as he began climbing over wearing his white tux._

"_We're not gonna get brought home by the cops. Why do you worry so much?__"__ he asked hopping over the fence with no trouble._

___"__Well someone has to worry about you Roger. It's not like you worry about anything.__"__ she said as he took his dress shoes off._

"_Boobie, what's to worry about? We're young, madly in love, we're graduating soon and we're moving in together.__"__ he told her sweeping her into his arms._

"_You are impossible, you realize that, don't you?__"__ she said smiling up at him as he leaned down to kiss her._

"_I love you Sara.__"__ he whispered holding her close._

"_I love you too Roger, but I'm not doing it with you in the sand.__"__ she said laughing as he began kissing her neck._

"_Oh come on Boobie. It'll be fun.__"__ he whispered continuing to kiss her neck._

"_How do you get me to agree to things so easily?__"__ she said laughing as she held him close._

"_Because you love me and you could never resist me when I do this.__"__ he said kissing down to her shoulders._

"_Ugh, you are not playing fair at all.__"__ she said getting weak at the knees as he picked her up into his arms and carrying her over to the beach where they made love on prom night._

"You could never resist my boyish charm." he whispered leaning up to kiss her.

"No, I could never resist your eyes." she told him kissing him more.

"And I know you so well." he laughed kissing her.

"And you know me so well." she whispered as they sunk down on the couch and made love.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look at you. You look so gorgeous." Roger said smiling up at Sara as she got ready for work.

"Roger, I'm as big as a house." she laughed as she brushed her hair.

"No you're not. Boobie, you look gorgeous." he smiled rolling onto his side propping himself up onto his elbow.

"You're just saying that because your little peanut is in here." she said turning around smiling at him.

"I love my little peanut. Right peanut." he shouted towards her 6 months pregnant belly.

"Would you stop doing that please? Every time you do that peanut kicks mommy's ribs." she said laughing as she went to him.

"Come on peanut, give daddy a high five." he said reaching up to touch Sara's belly.

"Well if you and peanut are done with daddy/ baby bonding time, mommy has to go to work." she laughed caressing Roger's face.

"OK Boobie. I love you. I love you my little peanut. Be good for mommy, OK?" he said kissing Sara's belly.

"We love you too Roger. I'll see you later." she said kissing him before she left the room.

"Hey Sara, how do you feel?" Rena asked as Sara entered the hotel.

"Like a beached whale." she laughed taking her jacket off.

"It won't be much longer. Just 3 months left." she laughed walking Sara to her office.

"3 months, a week and 2 days, but who's counting." she answered laughing.

"Apparently you. Roger must be excited." she said sitting in the chair on the other side of Sara's desk.

"You can't imagine. Every time he talks to the baby, I get my ribs beat up." she laughed sitting in her chair.

"He's gonna be a great dad." Rena said smiling at her.

"Yeah he is. He can't wait. He sings and talks to the baby every chance he gets. I've known him my whole life, but this I never expected, you know." she said laughing.

"I think it's cute." Rena said laughing.

"Yeah, he is kind of cute, huh?" Sara said smiling at the pictures of Roger on her desk.

"I envy you guys. The way you are with each other. I mean, you've known each other your whole lives and you still act like you just started dating." she said smiling at her.

"We've always been like that. This morning he was telling me how gorgeous I look and then he was torturing me by talking to peanut." she laughed sitting back in her chair.

"You guys have been through so much. He's excited. You two deserve this." Rena told her smiling.

"We do, don't we?" she said as the phone rang. "Sara Davis." she said answering it as Rena smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Davis. How's peanut?" Roger asked laying in bed.

"Roger, I just left you a half an hour ago. Peanut's the same. What do you want?" she asked laughing.

"I wanted to check up on my Boobie and my peanut." he laughed.

"We're fine Roger. Are you working today?" she asked caressing her belly.

"No, I thought I'd fix up peanuts room today, since you don't want peanut to listen to me cursing." he laughed.

"Well I don't want you to corrupt the baby in the womb." Sara said as Rena laughed.

"I would never corrupt my peanut." he said sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah right, you forget how long I've known you. You're the one who corrupted me." she laughed caressing her belly.

"I love you Sara." he said running his fingers through his newly cropped hair.

"I love you too Honey Bear." she said smiling at the pictures of him.

"I'll see you later Boobie." he said smiling.

"I'll see you later Roger." she laughed before hanging up.

"He is so in love with you." Rena said smiling at Sara who was still smiling.

"Since we were 5 years old." she smiled looking up at her.

"That's so great." she said as the phone rang again. "There he is again." she laughed as Sara answered the phone.

"Sara Davis." she said smiling at her.

"Hey Baby girl." Collins said sitting on the chair in his apartment.

"Hello Thomas. What did my husband do now?" she asked laughing.

"Boy, you know him, don't you?" he laughed.

"Oh yeah." she laughed as Rena smiled at her.

"I was just calling to make sure you know that he's putting peanuts room together." he said smiling.

"Yeah, he called me already. I told him I'd rather he did it while me and peanut were at work so he didn't corrupt our child in the womb." she laughed sitting back in her chair.

"Yeah, he'll have plenty of time come April." he said laughing with her.

"That he will. You're gonna help him, I hope?" she asked laughing.

"Yeah, I can't leave him to his own devices. Poor peanut's liable to fall out of the crib." he joked as Sara laughed out loud.

"He's not that bad." she yelled laughing.

"Baby girl, he's a guitarist, not a handy man." he laughed as she caressed her belly.

"You are so bad Collins." she laughed as Rena laughed too.

"Yeah well, you know me Baby girl." he laughed.

"Well don't torture him too much, OK?" she laughed sitting up straight in her chair.

"I won't. Love you Baby girl." he said getting ready to hang up.

"I love you too Collins. Bye." she said hanging up.

"You are very popular today." Rena said smiling at her.

"That's my family." she laughed smiling at her.

"You have a great family." she said smiling back.

"I know it." she agreed looking over at her.

"Where the hell are they? Roger's gonna be back with Sara any minute." Mimi asked looking out the loft window.

"Maybe they hit traffic." Erika said organizing the snacks as Maureen and Joanne put out the hero.

"I don't know. I just don't want them to get here at the same time as Roger and Sara.." she said as the loft door opened. "There you are. I was afraid you guys wouldn't get here in time." she said as Christina, Heather, Mrs. Davis and Mrs. Drake entered the loft.

"Sorry sweetie. Traffic was murder." Mrs. Davis said as they took their coats off.

"OK, I can breathe now. I just want everything to be perfect." Mimi said pacing around the loft nervous.

"Mimi honey, everything is perfect. Don't worry about it." Mrs. Drake said smiling at her.

"It's just that Sara's done so much for everyone else, I want to something great for her." he said as Erika greeted Heather and Christina.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. Everything is perfect." Mrs. Drake told her hugging her.

"I want it to be, you know? I mean Roger and Sara have been through so much, they deserve their perfect ending." she said looking over at her.

"They have it sweetie. Don't worry about it. They have a great family and they're about to have a baby. Everything is perfect sweetie." Mrs. Drake smiled as Heather and Christina laughed with Erika.

"Roger's here." Maureen called out quietly as Mimi looked around to make sure everything was perfect.

"OK get ready everyone. They're coming." she said smiling at everyone.

"Roger, I'm as big as a house and you want me to climb up to the loft? You're kidding, right?" Sara complained as they approached the loft.

"But Boobie, Mimi wants to show you something." he explained opening the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as the loft door opened.

"What are you guys doing?" she yelled startled as she grabbed Roger's jacket.

"It's a baby shower chica. We can't let peanut come into the world without a celebration." Mimi said laughing as she hugged her.

"You guys are too much. I can't believe you did this." she said smiling at everyone.

"Well you don't have a baby everyday, you know." Mrs. Drake said smiling at her daughter.

"And I can't believe you guys drove all the way down here." she said hugging her mother.

"We had to honey. You didn't think we'd miss your baby shower, did you?" Mrs. Davis asked as Roger helped Sara off with her coat.

"And you knew about this didn't you?" she asked looking up at him.

"Who me?" he asked innocently smiling down at Sara.

"How did you keep this from me? You know you're incapable of keeping a secret from me." she joked smiling up at him.

"They didn't tell me until this morning." he said laughing.

"OK Roger, you should go. Mark and Collins are waiting for you at the Life Cafe." Mimi said throwing him out of the loft.

"OK, I'm going. Have fun Boobie. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger. Thank you." she whispered caressing his face.

"Have fun Sara. Bye peanut. I love you." he said leaning down further to her belly.

"Roger, go." she laughed as he left the loft.

"He is so cute. I never thought I'd see Roger Davis reduced to mush by a baby." Heather laughed as Sara made her way to the couch.

"He talks to the baby all the time. And he sings to him and he plays with him. I get my ribs kicked but it's worth it to see Roger like that." Sara said laughing.

"Him?" Mrs. Davis asked smiling at her.

"Just a hunch." Sara said smiling at her.

"Oh, I thought you and my son changed your minds about finding out the sex of the baby." she asked sitting on the chair next to her.

"No, Roger wants it to be a surprise and I think it's cute. I couldn't fight him too hard on it. He was so adamant about it." she said caressing her 8 months pregnant belly.

"You are getting so big." Heather laughed touching her belly.

"Gee thanks Heath." Sara laughed looking up at her.

"You look gorgeous sweetie." Mrs. Drake said smiling at her.

"Thanks mom. So is Dustin, Kelly and dad down too?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, they're at the Life Cafe, so expect your husband to come home drunk tonight." Christina told her laughing.

"How long are you guys down for?" Sara asked looking up at her.

"Until tomorrow. Rena set us up in the hotel." Heather said smiling at her.

"So you guys really planned this right under my nose, didn't you?" Sara asked looking over at Rena.

"Sorry Sara. We wanted it to be a surprise." Rena said laughing as she stood with Mimi.

"It's OK. I love it. Thank you guys." she said smiling down at her belly.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on Boobie, breathe." Roger said looking over at Sara as she felt a contraction.

"I know to breathe Roger. Would you go make sure I have everything I need in my bag please? This could take a while." she said calmly looking up at him.

"Should I call the doctor again?" he asked pacing around the bedroom.

"No, I'm fine. My contractions aren't close enough yet. He said when they're 5 minutes apart we should go. We have plenty of time. Just calm down, OK? I'm fine I promise." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck Boobie. I'm supposed to be your coach and I'm freaking out on you." he said sitting on the bed.

"That's OK Roger. I love you anyway. Why don't you call Mimi down here, OK? She can freak out instead." she laughed caressing her belly.

"Oh yeah, I don't think you could handle both of us freaking out." he said laughing as he leaned his forehead into hers.

"I'm fine Roger. The pains aren't that bad yet. But I like you worrying about me." she whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"I'll always worry about you." he said holding her close to him.

"I know Honey Bear." she said smiling as she held him tight.

"Oh Boobie, he's beautiful." Roger said smiling down at the baby as he held him in his arms.

"What are we gonna name him?" Sara asked smiling up at him.

"I was thinking, I wanted to name him after my dad." he said looking down at her as tears came to her eyes.

"That's a great idea Roger. Rafe Alexander Davis. I like it." she said smiling up at him.

"Hi Rafe. I'm your dad." Roger said caressing the baby's cheek with his hand.

"You're gonna be a great dad just like your dad was Roger." she said leaning up to kiss him.

"I hope so. I love him so much Sara and I just met him." he said looking down at her.

"How could you not be Roger? You're a great husband to his mommy." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired Boobie?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just a bit." she said smiling at the baby who was sleeping.

"Looks like mommy's tired, peanut. We'll let you sleep Boobie. I love you." he said kissing her head as he got up to put the baby in the bassinet.

"OK, I love you Roger." she whispered looking up at him as she tried to get comfortable in the bed.

"Boobie?" he called out looking over at her.

"Mhm." she answered opening her eyes slightly.

"Thank you for giving me Rafe." he said smiling down at her as he kissed her head again.

"It was my pleasure my love." she said smiling at him before she fell asleep. Roger sat in the chair next to Sara's bed and just smiled at her. She was such a trooper during Rafe's birth. The baby started going through fetal distress during the delivery and they feared that they would have to do a cesarean, but she didn't want to take any chances with Rafe's life by wasting anymore time, and she delivered him normally. Roger was a wreck, but Sara was calm and tried to keep him calm too. She was so strong. He looked over at his son who looked just like his mother. He had no hair, but he had Sara's beautiful blue eyes and her nose. The only feature of he noticed in him that was from Roger was his chin. He had his fathers cleft chin. Becoming a father made Roger think about his own father more and more. He had lost his father when he was in his teens and tried not to think about him much since then because it was too painful losing him at such an impressionable age. When his father died, Sara was there for him. She helped him through his grief and helped take his mind off of it for a while. But becoming a father brought all of his feelings to the surface. He and his father were very close when he was growing up and he hoped to be half the father his own was to him. His father understood about his music and about his feelings for Sara. Even when he was 14.

"_So did you have fun today?__"__ Mr. Davis asked looking up at his son who had a huge smile on his face as he entered the house after sundown._

"_I asked Sara out today.__"__ Roger said quietly, but excited._

"_You finally got up the nerve, huh? I always knew you and she were gonna be together.__"__ he said smiling at him as Roger sat on the couch next to his father._

"_Dad, don't be a dork.__"__ he said laughing._

"_How am I being a dork? I'm happy you finally asked Sara out. I've known since you were 5 that she was gonna be your girlfriend. Everyone did. You're the only one who didn't see it.__"__ Mr. Drake said laughing as he put his newspaper down and turned to his son._

"_She's so pretty, you know? I mean, I don't know. It's weird. I mean, I've known her my whole life and one minute she's one my friends and the next I'm feeling really weird when I'm near her. It's like, I wanna kiss her all the time.__"__ he said looking up at him._

"_You're in love. There's nothing wrong with that, but now there are some ground rules you and Sara have to abide by.__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_I know, we can't be alone in my room anymore and she can't sleep over.__"__ he said smiling up at him._

"_Among other rules, but yeah that's a start.__"__ Mr. Davis said laughing._

"_Dad, I think I am. You know, in love with her.__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_I know you are Roger. Just don't break her heart, OK? Be a gentleman with her.__"__ he said getting serious._

"_I won't__ hurt her__ dad. I love her. I'm in love with Sara.__"__ he said smiling wider than his father had ever seen him smile._

"_It's nice to be in love, isn't it?__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_Do you love mom the way I love Sara?__"__ Roger asked smiling up at him._

"_Probably more son. But don't worry, your love for Sara will grow as your relationship grows.__"__ he said happy to see his son happy._

"_I'm gonna go write Sara a song. Thanks dad. You're the best.__"__ Roger said getting off of the couch to go upstairs._

"_You're not too bad yourself kiddo.__"__ he smiled watching his son rush upstairs to write a song for his girlfriend._

"Rog, can we come in?" Collins asked quietly as he gently opened the door.

"Yeah come on in." he answered coming out of his daze.

"I see the little guy tired poor Mama out, huh?" he said smiling at Sara sleeping.

"Yeah, it was hard but she did it. I don't ever want her to have to do that again." he said getting out of his chair.

"She's a fighter Rog. She's been dealing with you her whole life." he joked as he patted Roger on the back.

"Yeah, she is pretty tough, isn't she?" he asked smiling at her.

"Are you OK Roger?" Mimi asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Oh, we named the baby Rafe Alexander." he said smiling at them.

"After your dad. That's nice Roger. He's really proud of you, you know?" Erika said smiling at him.

"Thanks Rika. You know, my dad always knew me and Sara were gonna be together. He really loved Sara. He always used to say any girl who could put up with my incessant guitar playing was gonna love me forever." he said laughing as tears came to his eyes.

"Well she does, you know. Love you forever." Mimi said smiling at her sleeping friend.

"That she does. Now all I gotta do is live as close to forever as I can." he said looking down as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Roger, you can't think that way. Sara's loved you your whole life and she always will. She has no regrets, you know?" Erika said putting her arm around him.

"I know Rika. I just don't want to leave her again. I broke her heart once and I don't wanna ever do that to her again." he said turning away from the bed as he began exiting the hospital room.

"I'll go after him." Mimi said smiling faintly as she followed him. "Roger, wait up." she called out quietly as she rushed to catch up with him.

"Mimi, I screwed up mine and Sara's lives once and now I'm gonna screw up my sons." he said stopping and leaning against the wall.

"Roger, Sara loves you and you love her. You guys have always been in love. Sure you made mistakes, but you guys are here now and that's all that matters. And there is no way you could screw up Rafe's life. He's your son and he is gonna worship you because you're his father and you love him." she said standing in front of him as he slid down the wall starting to cry into his hands.

"But Mimi, if I hadn't left..." he started until she cut him off.

"Roger don't do this, OK? If you hadn't left her those years ago, you guys wouldn't be here to inspire the rest of us. We wouldn't believe that real love was possible. You leaving her didn't kill her love for you and now look. You guys are married, you're happy, and you're parents to that amazing little boy in there. Remember what I used to tell you? Forget regret or life is yours to miss. If you keep regretting your decisions from back then, you're never gonna see what's right in front of you and that's your family. Sara and Rafe." she said comforting him.

"My dad always loved Sara. When we were friends, you know before we started going out, he used to call her the little Mrs. It was rare that me and Sara weren't together when we were younger, you know. When he'd see me without her, he'd ask me 'Where's the little Mrs.?' I thought he was being a dork, you know? I mean, she was my friend, and until I was 14 I never looked at her as anything else. When I came home from the 4th of July fireworks and told him I asked her out, he just smiled and said that he was glad I finally worked up the nerve to ask her out. He also knew I was in love with her. He told me not to break her heart and I did. And I'm gonna break her heart again when I die." he said wiping his eyes.

"Roger, before she's done she's gonna get her heart broken by you, me and Collins, but she's a tough lady. She loves us and to her being with us now is worth losing us later. She's gonna hold this family together." Mimi said caressing his arms.

"Yeah, look what she's done for me. Thanks Mimi. I don't know what this family would do without you." he said leaning forward to hug her.

"Roger, I love this family too. Sara's my sister. I'm only doing what she does for me." she said smiling as they got up. "Now, how about we go see your wife and son. Knowing Collins they're up. He's been dying to hold that baby and smother his Baby girl with kisses." she said laughing as they walked back to the room with their arms around each other.

"I've been fighting Collins over my wife for years. I knew it was only gonna get worse once Rafe was born." he laughed as they opened the door and Sara smiled at him from the bed.

"Hi Honey Bear. Are you OK?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah. I just needed a pep talk from Sara the second over here. I'm fine now." he said smiling at Mimi.

"Good thing he has both of us, huh? Roger's a 2 woman job." Sara joked smiling at Mimi.

"That's OK chica. He's high maintenance. But he's my brother, so I love him anyway." Mimi said leaning down to kiss Sara's cheek.

"Thanks chica. I love you, you know." Sara whispered hugging her.

"Don't mention it chica. I love you too." Mimi whispered back smiling at her.

"Roger, did you call my parents and everyone back home?" Sara asked smiling up at him.

"Mimi did. They should be here tomorrow." he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"Can you believe you guys made that perfect little boy?" Mimi asked as Collins held Rafe in his arms.

"Why not? Our love is perfect." Sara said smiling at her as Roger put his arms around her and held her close.


	8. Chapter 8

"Roger, you are so lucky he looks like Sara." Christina joked as Sara held the baby in her arms.

"I'd shut up if I were you little sister. You and me look alike." Roger laughed sitting next to Sara on the hospital bed.

"I wish you two would stop bickering in front of the baby." she said quietly as she fixed the baby's blanket.

"Yeah, I don't want my son to be around this bickering." Roger said as Christina stuck her tongue out at Roger.

"Do yourself a favor Sara, just have one. Two would drive you insane." Mrs. Davis told her laughing.

"Hey!" Roger and Christina said in unison.

"You two heard me." Mrs. Davis laughed as Sara handed her the baby.

"That's OK mom. I'm used to the Davis kids." she smiled as Roger sat on the bed next to her.

"I can't believe you named him after dad. He would have loved that." Christina said smiling at them.

"Well dad always knew I would end up with Sara." Roger said smiling at Sara.

"Yes he did. He always knew Sara would be our daughter. She's always had a way with you. She never put up with your crap." Mrs. Davis said smiling.

"I remember when dad realized that I was sneaking out to sleep with Sara. He was so cool about it." Roger remembered with a smile.

"_Roger Matthew, are you out of your mind? You do realize if Steven catches you, you're a dead man. Then you'll never be allowed anywhere near Sara again.__"__ Mr. Davis yelled at his 16 year old son._

"_But dad...__"__ Roger stared to argue at 5:30 in the morning._

"_Don't you__,__ but dad me. You snuck out to sleep with Sara. You are in huge trouble Roger.__"__ he said looking down at him._

"_I know dad, but I love her and we want to be together.__"__ Roger said sitting at the kitchen table._

"_Tell me you two are being smart.__"__ he asked quieter than before._

"_Of course we are dad. We're not idiots. Sara wants to go to college.__"__ Roger said looking up at him._

"_Roger you can't do that anymore, OK? I'm gonna have to take your car keys away every night to make sure you don't try to sneak out to see Sara.__"__ Mr. Davis said looking down at him._

"_OK. Sorry dad.__"__ he said quietly as he handed over the keys to his car._

"_Roger, I'm not doing this to be a bastard, you do realize that, don't you?__"__ he asked looking down at him._

"_I know dad, but me and Sara are in love and we want to get married.__"__ Roger said much to his fathers surprise._

"_I understand that Roger, but for now you're only 16 and you need to follow the rules your mom and I set up for you. Is that understood.__"__ he asked looking down at him._

"_Yes dad. Thanks for being so cool.__"__ Roger said starting to smile._

"_Don't thank me yet. You will be punished. I just need to discuss what we should do with your mother.__"__ he said as Roger lowered his head. _

"_OK dad. Fair enough.__"__ he said running his fingers through his short, spike__d__ bleached blond hair._

"_When you have kids of your own, you'll realize that this is for your own good.__"__ Mr. Davis said looking at him._

"_I understand dad.__"__ Roger said smiling up at him._

"_So things are going good with you and Sara, huh?__"__ he asked smiling at him._

"_I told you dad. I wanna marry her.__"__ Roger said smiling at him._

"_Well I hope you wait until Sara gets out of college to get married.__"__ Mr. Davis said drinking his coffee._

"_We will dad.__"__ Roger said sitting with him._

"_And I wish you would change your mind about going to college. You're a smart kid Roger.__"__ he said looking over at him._

"_I'll think about it dad.__"__ Roger smiled leaning back on the chair._

"_OK. Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep before you have to get ready for school?__"__ Mr. Davis said smiling._

"_OK thanks dad.__"__ Roger replied smiling before going up to his room._

"He always had a way with you kids that I didn't. Especially you Roger." Mrs. Davis said smiling at the baby.

"Dad just knew I was gonna marry Sara." he said smiling at her.

"He always said you two were gonna be the future of the Davis family." she said smiling at Sara.

"Yeah, Mr. Davis always did treat me like I was his daughter." Sara said as tears came to her eyes.

"And now we have another Rafe in the family." Mrs. Davis said as Roger kissed her head.

"And Roger's gonna be a great dad to Rafe like dad was to us." Christina said smiling at them.

"I'm gonna try anyway." Roger said sitting back as Sara leaned in to him.

"You will Roger. Our son is lucky to have you as a father." Sara said smiling up at him.

"Collins, are you sure you're gonna be OK with him by yourself?" Sara asked putting her hair up.

"I'm positive Baby girl. We'll be fine. Just go and watch your husband perform at CBGB's." he said rocking the 2 month old on his shoulder.

"It is really exciting, isn't it?" Sara said smiling at him.

"He's living his dream, damn right it is. And you should be there. Don't worry about me and Rafe. We'll be fine." he said smiling at her as there was a knock at the door.

"That's Mimi. I love you Rafe. I love you too Thomas. We won't be out too late." she said kissing Collins and the baby.

"Don't worry Baby girl, you have me all night. You and this boys daddy just have fun. I love you too." he said as Mimi opened the door.

"Come on chica. We can't be late for Roger's show." Mimi said jumping up and down excited.

"I'm coming chica. Thanks Collins." Sara said laughing as Mimi dragged her out of the apartment.

"This is gonna be so awesome. Roger playing at CBGB's." she yelled as they left the building meeting Mark, Maureen and Joanne outside.

"I can't believe it's really happening. He's wanted this since we were 13." she said as Mimi linked arms with her.

"Well, it is chica." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Mark, you're gonna get plenty of film, right? I don't want to miss a single second. Knowing Roger he is gonna be so nervous he's not gonna remember a thing." Sara asked turning around to Mark.

"Don't worry Sara. I got it covered." he said picking up his camera bag to show her it was full.

"Thank you Mark. I hope Roger's OK." she said looking over at Mimi.

"Everything's gonna be great Sara. I promise." Mimi said smiling over at her.

"I know, but this is CBGB's." she said as they approached the club.

"I know chica, but everything's gonna be fine. They're gonna be great." Mimi said seeing Roger, Erika, Jeff and the new drummer Doug standing outside.

"Boobie, am I glad to see you." he said rushing over to Sara.

"Roger, have you been smoking?" Sara asked as he held her in his arms.

"Boobie, I am so nervous. I've been smoking like a chimney." he said looking down at her.

"It's OK Roger. You're gonna be great. I promise. You guys are ready." she said holding him close to her.

"I'm sorry Boobie. I haven't had a cigarette in 3 years and I think I smoked most of Doug's pack." he said lowering his head onto her shoulder.

"I know Honey Bear, but you're gonna rock the house. I swear. Just breathe, if you can." she laughed caressing his head.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't play CBGB's. I mean, the Ramones played here. Joan Jett played here. The Misfits played here. I gotta be nuts." he said freaking out as Sara pulled back from him.

"Roger Matthew Davis, you listen to me. You're ready for this. Now pull yourself together. You're about to play CBGB's." she said looking into his eyes.

"Yes Boobie." he said smiling down at her.

"I'm serious Roger. You've been wanting this since we were 13. you're ready." she said taking his face in her hands.

"Thank you Boobie. I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Hi Sara." Doug said smiling at her innocently.

"Hi Doug. Why were you supplying my ex-smoker husband with cigarettes?" she asked smiling at him.

"It was either cigarettes or tequila and I thought cigarettes were the lesser of 2 evils." he laughed smoking his cigarette.

"Yeah, don't do it again." she said pointing at him.

"Yes ma'am. Who's this?" he asked looking at Mimi.

"I'm sorry, Doug this is my best friend Mimi. Mimi, this is Doug. Roger's soon to be dead drummer." she said laughing as she introduced them.

"Hi Mimi, it's nice to meet you." Doug said smiling down as Mimi smiled back.

"Hi Doug." Mimi said extending her hand to him.

"Why don't we go inside. I want to find a good place to set up." Mark said with his arm around Erika's waist.

"OK come on Honey Bear. Let's blow the stink off of you." Sara said laughing as she took Roger's hand.

"How's Rafe?" he asked looking down at her.

"Him and Uncle Collins are great. Collins said he'll stay over if we want to stay out late." she said smiling up at him.

"Good. I want to stay out late with my wife." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK, so we'll stay out late." she said smiling up at him.

"Oh my God, Roger that was amazing. Listen to them. That's for you guys." Sara said jumping into Roger's arms as he climbed off of the stage.

"Oh man. That was amazing. Playing on the same stage as The Ramones and Joan Jett." he said excitedly as he held Sara tight.

"You did amazing Roger. I'm so proud of you." she said putting her down as a group of guys approached them.

"Hey dude, can I have your autograph. You guys are gonna be huge." one of the young blond guy said smiling at him.

"Sure kid." he said smiling down at Sara who was gushing with pride.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Rafe, bud. We have to get your room cleaned before mommy gets home, OK?" Roger called out as he started picking up the toys in the living room.

"But daddy. I wanna play more." the blond haired, blue eyed 2 and a half year old whined looking up from his blocks.

"I know bud, and we will, but we should clean up first, OK? That way, mommy doesn't come home to a messy house and yell at daddy;." he smiled as he picked Rafe up.

"Mommy won't yell at you." he giggled as roger held him in the air.

"When you get me in trouble she does." he laughed bringing him in for a hug.

"I don't get you in trouble, you protastimate." he laughed as Roger kissed his head.

"That's procrastinate bud." he laughed as he let him down.

"Daddy, when we're done will you play with me more?" Rafe asked smiling up at him.

"Sure bud. Anything for my boy." he smiled as they began cleaning up the toys.

"Daddy, can Unka Collins come over?" Rafe asked putting his cars in the toy box.

"I don't know Rafe. I'll call him and Uncle Ty and see what they're doing tonight, OK?" he said smiling at him.

"Yay." he shouted jumping up and down excitedly.

"OK bud, we're almost down. What do you want to play now?" Roger asked putting the rest of the toys away.

"I wanna play guitar with you daddy." he smiled looking up at him.

"Oh yeah? You do know your mom's gonna strangle me if you become a musician." Roger laughed looking down at him.

"Mommy likes when you play guitar daddy." Rafe told him smiling.

"That's because I sing mommy songs that I wrote for her." Roger smiled retrieving his guitar.

"I wanna sing mommy songs that I wrote for her." Rafe smiled following him.

"When you get bigger, OK bud?" Roger said smiling down at his son.

"OK daddy." he said sitting on the couch with his little guitar as the door opened.

"Isn't this a sight? My two boys, both with guitars on their laps." Sara smiled as she entered the apartment.

"Mommy." Rafe called out as he dropped his guitar and ran to greet her.

"Hey peanut. Were you and daddy good today?" she asked picking him up.

"Me and daddy cleaned up for you. And daddy said maybe Unka Collins and Unka Ty can come over." he told her as she smiled at him.

"Oh really? That sounds like fun." she smiled as Roger put his guitar down to greet her.

"Hi Boobie." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I see you two had fun today." Sara smiled putting Rafe down.

"I always have fun with daddy." Rafe smiled looking up at Sara.

"Is daddy teaching you any cool songs?" Sara asked laughing.

"Not yet. I'm too little, daddy said." he said looking up at her as Roger went into the kitchen.

"When you get bigger daddy'll teach you awesome songs." she smiled as Roger began making dinner.

"I can't wait. I wanna sing like daddy does." he said following her around.

"I know you do peanut. You will." she smiled looking down at him.

"Boobie, I'm gonna make dinner. Why don't you call Collins and Ty and see if they wanna join us." Roger suggested smiling at her.

"OK. Good idea. Rafe really likes having the two of them around, huh?" she laughed as Rafe went running off to his room.

"Sara, do you think we're making a mistake not having another baby?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"What makes you bring this up now?" she looked over at him.

"I don't know, he just seems so alone." Roger said looking over towards Rafe's room.

"Roger, he's still little. He'll be OK. Why? Do you want another baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe." he smiled looking down.

"Can we talk about this later Love knot? I need to call Collins and Ty." she smiled looking up at him.

"Does that mean you want to?" he asked turning to her.

"Possibly." she said smiling up at him.

"Are you serious?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I've been thinking about it. I'm an only child and I don't want Rafe to be too." she said holding his arms.

"I understand Boobie." he said smiling at her.

"Now, let's get Uncle Collins and Uncle Ty over here." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Hi Aunt Mimi, Unka Doug." Rafe called out as Mimi entered the apartment. She and Doug had been dating about 2 years and he moved in with her.

"Hey punk. You driving dad crazy?" Doug asked picking Rafe up.

"No, daddy's fun." Rafe smiled sitting in his arms.

"Doug, you had better not be trying to corrupt my son like you've corrupted my husband." Sara yelled coming out of her and Roger's bedroom.

"Hey Sara." Doug said smiling at her.

"Hello Doug. Hi Mimi." she said hugging Mimi.

"Hi chica. Where's Roger?" she asked smiling at her.

"He's with Mark. He needed strings for his guitar and Mark was going to the film store." she smiled going to the kitchen for some water.

"What's for dinner?" Doug asked putting Rafe down.

"Lasagna. Collins and Ty should be here any minute and Rika's gonna come down when Mark and Roger get back." she said drinking her water.

"Aunt Mimi, will you play cars with me?" Rafe asked tugging at her shirt.

"Sure nino. Come on." she said holding her hand out to him as they went into his room.

"Hey Boobie, guess what I found." Roger said excitedly as he entered the apartment.

"Oh I hate sentences that start like that." Sara laughed looking up at him.

"Isn't this the coolest thing you've ever seen?" he asked holding up a little guitar.

"Roger, he's too little for that." she laughed as Doug went over to him to get a closer look at the guitar.

"This is so cool Rog. I can't believe they make them so small." he said laughing as he took the guitar from Roger.

"Come on Boobie. He wants to learn how to play." Roger said as Sara moved closer to him.

"Roger, you were going for guitar strings for your guitar. How did Rafe end up with a guitar?" she asked looking up at him.

"I saw it and immediately thought of him." he laughed putting his arms around her.

"You're insane." she laughed as Rafe came running out of his room.

"Daddy, you're home." he yelled running up to him.

"Hey bud. Guess what I got for you today." he asked looking up at him as he picked him up.

"What did you get me?" he asked smiling at him as Roger reached out for the guitar. "Is that mine daddy?" he asked looking at as his eyes widened.

"It sure is bud. Now I can teach you for real." Roger said as Rafe reached for the guitar.

"This is the best guitar ever daddy." he said smiling at it.

"I thought so." Roger smiled seeing his son so happy.

"You are one lucky little boy to have your dad get you the best guitar ever." Mimi said smiling at him as Doug put his arms around her waist.

"Daddy's the best." Rafe said smiling at Roger before squirming to get down so he could play with his guitar.

"Roger, you're gonna spoil him." Sara laughed watching her son sit on the floor with the guitar across his lap the way Roger holds it.

"That's OK. I like spoiling him." he smiled putting his arms around her waist again.

"Hey, I hear there's a little boy down here who just got a new guitar." Erika said entering the apartment.

"Yeah, daddy got it for me. Look Aunt Rika." Rafe called out as he looked up at her excitedly.

"I see little one. That is a very cool guitar." Erika said sitting on the floor next to him.

"I can't believe you let him buy that for him Mark." Sara said smiling at Mark as he entered the apartment with Collins and Ty following closely behind.

"What was I gonna tell him? No you can't buy the baby a guitar? Yeah right. You know him longer than anyone, tell me. Would that have worked?" Mark asked laughing as he watched Rafe and Rika.

"OK, you got a point." Sara laughed as Roger kissed her head.

"OK little man. Show us what you got." Collins said as he and Ty sat on the couch.

"Daddy didn't teach me anything yet." he said looking up at him.

"OK Roger. You called us all over here for dinner. In this family, I know better than to think it was just because." Ty said smiling up at Roger and Sara.

"OK, he's been in this family way too long." Erika said smiling up at them.

"Yeah, you think." Roger laughed as he held Sara tighter.

"OK Ty. You got us. Guys, Roger and I are gonna try to have another baby." Sara said smiling at them as everyone yelled happily.

"Chica, that's amazing. When are you gonna start trying?" Mimi asked hugging her.

"Well I went to the doctor already and I have to start taking hormone shots and then I'm gonna be artificially inseminated." Sara told her smiling as Rafe looked up at them.

"A baby mommy?" Rafe asked smiling up at them.

"Yes peanut. Mommy and daddy are gonna have another baby. You're gonna be a big brother." Sara said smiling down at him as he discarded his guitar to get up and go to her.

"Where is the baby mommy?" he asked looking up at her before Roger leaned down to pick him up.

"The baby is gonna be in my belly like you were peanut." she said pointing down at her belly.

"I was in there? But I'm too big mommy." he asked looking down at her confused.

"You were little then. That's why me and daddy call you peanut. You were little like a peanut." Sara said smiling up at him.

"Wow." he said in awe of what he just heard.

"This deserves a celebration." Collins said jumping up to hug Roger and Sara.

"Everything deserves a celebration to you Thomas." Sara laughed hugging him tight.

"Well with this family, it happens to be true." he laughed hugging Roger who still had Rafe in his arms.

"Yeah daddy. Can we celebrate with Unka Collins? Please." Rafe asked excitedly.

"OK peanut. We can celebrate. But we have to eat dinner first, OK?" she laughed smiling up at them.


	10. Chapter 10

"Roger, what happened?" Sara asked out of breath as she ran down the hallway of the pediatric ward.

"Sara, calm down..." he started as she reached him.

"Roger, don't tell me to calm down. My baby is in the ICU. Now tell me, what happened?" she asked frustrated as she looked into the window of the room where Rafe was laying in a bed.

"His fever spiked to 104, he was having a hard time breathing and his lips were a little blue so I took him to Dr. Phillips and he just thought it was best if he came here so they can keep him for observation." he said calmly as tears came to her eyes.

"He was fine this morning. His fever was going down. What happened?" she asked dropping her bag at her feet.

"It started to go up again. I called the doctor and he told me to bring him in, so I did and then we came here. They're doing tests on him to see what's causing the fever." he said quietly as Rafe slept peacefully in the bed.

"Look at him Roger. He's so little. He must be so scared." she said starting to cry.

"He's OK Boobie. I talked to him on the way here and told him that he's gonna be OK." Roger said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How can you tell him that? He's a little boy. He believes whatever you tell him. What's gonna happen when he's not OK?" she asked turning around to look at him. The pain in her eyes felt like a dagger to his heart.

"Sara, he's gonna be fine. They're gonna find out what's wrong with him and they're gonna fix it." he whispered holding back his own tears

"You don't know that." she whispered blinking tears.

"Sara, he has to be." he told her before bringing her head to his chest as he watched Rafe sleep in the bed. He was hooked up to machines and tubes. He had seen Angel look the same way, but there was no way Rafe would have the same end result. Not his son.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis." the doctor called out coming down the hall with a chart in his hand.

"Dr. Phillips. What's wrong with Rafe?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"He has a congenital heart defect." Dr. Phillips told them as Roger held on to Sara tighter.

"He... how... how did this happen? He was perfectly healthy." Sara asked looking up at him.

"He probably had it since birth and his cold brought out the symptoms." Dr. Phillips told them as Roger stood silent.

"What can you do for him? Is he gonna be OK?" Sara asked looking into Rafe's room.

"His condition is very mild. He may not need treatment until he's in his teens or early adulthood. We're gonna keep him overnight for observation and treat his fever. Otherwise, you can take him home tomorrow." Dr. Phillips said as Roger looked over at him.

"Is he really gonna be OK?" he asked quietly looking down at Sara.

"He's gonna be fine Roger. It's nothing serious right now." Dr. Phillips told him reassuringly.

"Thank you Dr. Phillips." Sara said looking up at Roger.

"How could this have happened?" Sara asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Boobie, but he's gonna be OK. We just have to watch him." he whispered as he brought her to his chest.

"I can't believe this is happening." she cried holding him tight.

"We should go in. It looks like he's waking up." Roger said kissing her head as he watched Rafe.

"OK." she said wiping her eyes before picking her bag up off of the floor and going into Rafe's room.

"Mommy, I feel yucky." Rafe whined laying in the bed.

"I know peanut, but you're gonna be OK. Me and daddy can take you home tomorrow." Sara said sitting on the bed next to him as he reached out for her.

"Daddy, I want my guitar." he said quietly looking up at Roger.

"I know bud. We can play tomorrow when you come home, OK?" he said as Sara looked up at him.

"Maybe you should get better before you and daddy start playing again, OK?" she said looking up at Roger.

"But mommy, I wanna play with daddy. He said he's gonna show me how to play a song he did for you." he said looking up at Sara.

"Mommy's right bud. You should get better first." Roger said looking down at Rafe.

"OK daddy." he said as he snuggled up to Sara.

"Does anyone know he's here?" Sara asked looking up Roger as she rocked Rafe back and forth.

"No, I called you right away and I've been with Rafe. I should call everyone. They're gonna wonder where we are with the baby sick." Roger said quietly as he looked down at her.

"That's OK. I can do it. I could use some coffee anyway." she said getting up off of the bed kissing Rafe on the head.

"Mommy, can you call Unka Collins. He was gonna bring me a mummy book today." he said looking up at him.

"OK peanut. Mommy'll call Uncle Collins." she said smiling down at him as she looked up at Roger. "I'll be right back. Do you want coffee?" she asked as he took her hand.

"Yeah, I could use a cup." he said squeezing her hand.

"OK. Mommy'll be right back peanut, OK?" she said looking down at Rafe.

"OK mommy." he said as Roger sat on the bed next to him. As Sara left the room, she didn't know what she was doing. Her son was in the hospital and they just found out that he had a congenital heart defect. How could this have happened? She went to the phone to call everyone. The first phone number that came to mind was Mimi's.

"Hello?" Mimi said as she picked up the phone.

"Mimi..." Sara began before choking on tears.

"Chica? What's the matter?" Mimi asked sitting up straighter.

"Rafe... he's in the hospital..." she said crying more now.

"What happened Sara?" she asked calmly trying not to cry.

"He has a congenital heart defect. His lips were blue, so Roger brought him to the doctor and the doctor said he wasn't getting enough oxygen so he made him bring him to the hospital. He's in the ICU." she cried rambling on and on.

"Chica, slow down. Please. What hospital?" she asked fighting her own tears.

"New York Presbyterian." Sara said wiping her eyes.

"We'll be right there." Mimi said hanging up the phone before rushing up to the loft. "They had to bring the baby to the hospital." she said out of breath.

"Mimi, what are you talking about?" Erika asked standing in the kitchen.

"Roger and Sara are at New York Pres with the baby. He has a congenital heart defect. We have to go down there." she ranted crying.

"Oh my god." Mark said getting up off of the couch.

"How did this happen?" Erika asked looking down at her.

"I don't know Rika, but we have to get down to the hospital right away." Mimi said looking up at her.

"Let's go." Collins said rushing out of the loft.

"He's gonna be OK Baby." Doug said looking down at her.

"I know, but Roger and Sara can't handle this right now." Mimi said looking up at him.

"They can handle anything. Look who we're talking about." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah, you're right." Mimi said looking up at him as they continued to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where's little man?" Collins asked seeing Roger standing outside the hospital.

"He's up in the ICU." Roger whispered as he smoked his cigarette.

"Do you think smoking is such a good idea?" he asked looking over at him.

"I don't know what else to do Collins. Rafe's sick. Sara's scared to death. I don't know." he said looking over at him as he threw his cigarette away.

"He's gonna be OK, you know?" Collins said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How? How could he possibly be OK. He's a little boy and he's sick." Roger asked looking up at him.

"He will be. It's not fatal, you know?" he said as Mimi rushed into the hospital.

"But a congenital heart defect? How did we miss that? He always seemed so..." Roger started as Doug cut him off.

"Normal? He is normal Rog. They can fix it when he gets older." he said looking down at his feet.

"How? How could they fix it?" he asked leaning against the wall.

"Medication, surgery." he said looking up at him.

"How do you know?" Roger asked looking over at him.

"Because I had a congenital heart defect when I was born. My mom worked in a plant and their were chemicals around all the time. They found it when I was 5, but when I was in my teens I had an operation and they fixed it." he said lifting his shirt up to show them the scar.

"I'm sorry Doug. I didn't know." Roger said looking at the faint scar on his friends chest.

"No one does. Just Mimi. So you see. He's gonna have a normal life. You just have to make sure he's comfortable. He may need oxygen every once in a while, but he's gonna be OK." he said looking over at him as Roger looked down.

"They were remodeling the hotel when Sara was pregnant. Oh my God. No one tells Sara that this could be how he got it, OK. I don't want her blaming herself." Roger said running his fingers through his hair.

"Roger, it's no one's fault." Collins said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know that, but you know Sara. The last thing I want is for her to be blaming herself for remodeling the hotel while she was pregnant." he said looking over at him.

"We should go in. I'm sure Mimi is driving that wife of yours crazy." Doug laughed looking up at Roger.

"You got a point." Roger said smiling before they went inside.

"How could this happen Mimi? Heart problems don't run in either of our families and he's always been so healthy." Sara asked crying as she stood outside Rafe's room.

"Chica, he's gonna be fine. All we have to do is watch him to make sure he's getting plenty of oxygen and when he's older they can fix it with medicine or an operation." she said looking over at her.

"How do you know that?" she asked as Roger and the others came down the hallway.

"I just know chica. You gotta believe that he's gonna be OK." she said smiling at her as Roger took Sara into his arms.

"Everything's gonna be OK Sara, I promise." he whispered kissing her head.

"How can you promise? This is out of your hands Roger. Not even you can fix this." she cried before breaking free of him and rushing down the hallway.

"I should go talk to her." Mimi said looking up at them.

"No. Let me." Doug said as Roger ran his fingers through his hair again as he watched Rafe in the window.

"Roger, he's gonna be fine." Mimi said quietly as she took his arm.

"I know, but he's just a little boy, you know?" he said looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know." she said as she watched Rafe sleeping peacefully in the bed.

"Sara." Doug called out quietly seeing Sara sitting in the chapel.

"I'm sorry Doug. It's just that Roger thinks he can fix anything and he can't. How is he gonna fix Rafe's heart?" she asked crying as he sat next to her putting his arm around her comfortingly.

"You know how Roger is. He wants to fix everything. But Rafe really is gonna be OK." he told her as she looked up at him. He began to tell her what he had told Roger outside. Leaving out the part about how he got it. Sara wiped her eyes and looked over at Doug's scar.

"And only Mimi knows? I mean, you can live a normal life?" she asked looking up at him.

"As normal as any musician can." he laughed looking down at her.

"So why the hell are you smoking, you bonehead?" she asked slapping his arm.

"Because I'm a dumbass who thinks I know everything." he laughed looking down at her.

"How did you get it?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's just one of those things Sara. No one's to blame." he said looking down at her choosing his words carefully.

"Thanks Doug." she said looking up at him.

"No problem Sara. You know, when I first met you, seeing how much you and Roger love each other... I wanted that, you know?" he said looking down at her.

"You have it Doug. Mimi loves you very much." she said smiling up at him.

"I love her too. I wanna ask her to marry me." he said smiling.

"She's gonna say yes, you know. Mimi is an amazing person." she said smiling at him.

"Yeah she is. She worships you." he laughed looking down at her.

"I worship her too." she said smiling at him.

"Sara, are you OK?" Roger asked standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine Roger." she said getting up to go to him.

"I'm sorry Sara. I know I can't fix everything." he said holding her in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry I yelled at you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to. Who's with the baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mimi, Mark, Collins and Rika. But he's still sleeping." he said looking down at her.

"I just don't understand how he could have this." she said leaning more into his chest.

"It doesn't matter Sara. All that matters is that he does and he's gonna be OK." he said kissing her head.

"And he is. We just have to make sure he is." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah we do." he said caressing her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Rafe, come and put your guitar away, OK peanut. Daddy's gonna be home with Uncle Doug and Aunt Mimi soon." Sara called out as Rafe came running out of his room.

"OK mommy. After I put my guitar away, can I have a cookie, please?" he begged picking up his guitar.

"No because mommy's making dinner. Maybe after we eat, OK peanut?" she said stirring the macaroni in the pot.

"OK mommy." he said bringing his guitar into his room as the door opened.

"Hi Honey Bear." Sara smiled as Roger, Mimi and Doug entered the apartment.

"Chica, will you please tell my fiance I am not getting married in CBGB's?" Mimi said as Roger smiled at Sara.

"Douglas, you are not getting married in the club." she yelled as Roger laughed.

"Daddy, you're home." Rafe yelled as he ran towards him.

"Hey buddy. Yeah I'm home. Have you been good for mommy." he asked picking him up.

"Mhm. I helped mommy clean up and everything." he said smiling at him.

"That's my boy. I'm proud of you." Roger said kissing Rafe's head.

"Yeah, he has been a very helpful boy today." Sara smiled looking over at them.

"Good boy nino. I'm proud of you too. You're getting to be a very responsible boy." Mimi smiled looking up at him.

"Daddy said I have to help because mommy's having a baby and she can't do everything by herself." he smiled looking at Roger.

"That's right buddy. Mommy needs her two boys to help her." Roger said fixing the 4 year olds shirt.

"OK, all little boys have to wash their hands for dinner." Sara smiled approaching them in the living room.

"OK mommy. Are you coming daddy?" Rafe asked squirming to get down.

"In a minute peanut. Daddy has to help me finish dinner, OK?" she smiled looking dwon at Rafe.

"OK. Come on Uncle Doug. You hafta wash your hands before dinner." Rafe said grabbing Doug's hand and dragging him into the bathroom as Roger, Sara and Mimi laughed.

"How do you feel Boobie?" Roger asked looking down at Sara.

"Fat, but I'm OK. Your daughter has been kicking the crap out of my ribs though." she laughed as Roger caressed her 7 months pregnant belly.

"Don't give mommy a hard time princess, OK?" he said leaning down to talk to her belly.

"Oh yeah Roger, like she's gonna listen to you." Sara laughed as Mimi smiled down at him.

"It's worth a shot." he laughed before standing up.

"Come on Honey Bear. I need you to dump out the macaroni for me." Sara smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Yes Boobie." he laughed as he followed her.

"Mommy, me and Uncle Doug are all clean." Rafe announced coming out of the bathroom.

"Very good. Why don't you go sit at the table peanut. Dinner's coming, OK? " Sara smiled looking down at Rafe.

"OK mommy. Come on Uncle Doug, you sit next to me and Aunt Mimi, OK?" Rafe said taking Doug's hand and leading him to the dining room.

"OK shrimp." he smiled following him as Roger and Sara laughed.

"They've become really close, haven't they." Sara asked quietly smiling up at Roger.

"Yeah, they have." Roger smiled watching them.

"OK chica, so have you two picked a date yet?" Sara asked as Mimi came in to help serve dinner.

"We were thinking next month. We wanna do it before you pop." she answered laughing.

"Gee thanks." Sara said laughing as they went to the table to eat.

"Well as much as we would love to have Danielle Rose to be at our wedding, we don't want you to be taking care of a baby all night." Doug said before putting his fork in his mouth.

"I appreciate that Doug. Thanks." she said smiling at him.

"And you're still gonna be my matron of honor, right?" Mimi asked looking up at her.

"Of course chica. I wouldn't miss it." Sara smiled picking up her fork as Roger dished out Rafe's dinner.

"And I'm gonna be the ring bear, right Aunt Mimi?" Rafe asked looking up at her as everyone laughed.

"Of course nino. We wouldn't think of having anyone else do it." she smiled looking around Doug to see Rafe.

"Thanks Aunt Mimi." Rafe smiled as he started eating.

"Roger, can you finish getting Rafe ready? I have to go up and help Mimi get ready?" Sara asked fixing her hair.

"Sure Boobie, but can you tie our ties? You know I suck at it." he asked looking over at her with puppy dog eyes.

"How is it at 35 years old you still have no clue how to tie a tie?" she laughed tying his tie for him.

"I always had you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my little peanut?" she asked caressing his cheek.

"He's in his room, He said he wanted to get dressed all by himself." he laughed looking down at her.

"Oh geez. You better check on him. I don't want him trying to spike his hair again, OK?" she laughed as she leaned up to kiss him;.

"Oh come on. He looked so cool." Roger laughed as she hit his chest.

"He did not look cool. Your aunt almost had a heart attack." she said laughing.

"But your mom thought he looked awesome." he laughed holding her close to him.

"OK, well I gotta go make sure Mimi's not losing her mind. You take care of peanut, OK? Bring him upstairs when he needs his tie done, OK?" she asked smiling up at him.

"OK Boobie. I love you." he said kissing her one more time.

"I know. I love you too Honey Bear." she told him before leaving to go up to Mimi's apartment. "Mimi chica, are you OK?" she asked slowly opening the door to Mimi's apartment.

"Yeah, I'm OK Sara. How do I look?" she asked. She wore a simple white long sleeved dress that was form fitting and was off her shoulders and her hair was half up and half down in a halo of flowers with white ribbons hanging from it.

"You look so beautiful Mimi. You're gonna take Doug's breath away." she said smiling at her.

"You think so?" she said playing with her hair.

"Yes Mimi. I promise. He's gonna be speechless." she smiled walking toward her.

"You look beautiful too chica. Wow, I'm glad I talked you into getting that dress." she said smiling at Sara.

"I look like a beached whale." she laughed looking down at her belly.

"No you don't. You look beautiful Sara. Really." she smiled caressing Sara's belly.

"Oh, Roger and Rafe are gonna be coming up in a little while. I have to tie Rafe's tie." Sara said playing with Mimi's hair.

"How is it Roger's 35 years old and still can't tie a tie on his own?" she asked laughing.

"He has me." she laughed as there was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls decent?" Roger called out as he opened the door.

"Yeah, come on in Honey Bear." Sara smiled looking over her shoulder.

"Mommy, daddy wouldn't let me do my own hair." Rafe tattled looking up at Roger as he crossed his arms.

"That's because I asked him not to. You look so handsome just the way you are." she said smiling down at him as she touched his face.

"But mommy, I'm a big boy. I can do my own hair." he complained looking up at her.

"Rafe don't give mommy a hard time, OK?" Roger said looking down at him.

"But daddy..." he started when Sara leaned down to take his hand.

"Come here Rafe." she said leading him to the couch. "You are such a handsome boy. You don't need to use stuff in your hair. Everyone loves you just the way you are." she said smiling at him as she sat on the couch to put herself at his level.

"But daddy used stuff in his hair." he argued looking up at her.

"Well daddy's hair is different then yours peanut. You know Aunt Mimi and Uncle Doug love you just the way you are. You don't have to be like daddy for them to love you." she smiled caressing his face.

"I know mommy." he said quietly as she reached out for his tie.

"Now, let me fix your tie so you and daddy can go see Uncle Doug, OK?" she said smiling at him.

"OK mommy." he said looking up at her. He had Roger's eyes and chin and he was looking more and more like Roger every day.

"You should say you're sorry to daddy too. I think you hurt his feelings." she said tying his tie.

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." he said turning to look up at Roger.

"That's OK bud. I know you would never hurt my feelings. I love you Rafe." he said smiling down at him.

"I love you too daddy." he smiled looking up at him.

"OK my boys, now you have to go see Uncle Doug. I'll see you at the church, OK?" she said kissing Rafe's cheek before getting up to kiss Roger.

"I love you mommy." Rafe said hugging Sara around her belly.

"I love you too my little peanut." she smiled hugging him back.

"Bye Boobie. I love you." Roger smiled kissing her again.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as Roger looked at Mimi.

"You look incredible Mimi. You're gonna knock Doug's socks off." Roger said smiling at Mimi.

"Thanks Roger." she smiled hugging him.

"You look so pretty Aunt Mimi." Rafe said rushing over to hug her.

"Thank you nino." she said hugging him back.

"Bye my boys." she smiled looking up at Roger as he and Rafe left.

"I love watching you three. This little girl is very lucky to be coming into this family." Mimi smiled caressing Sara's belly.

"And I can't wait for her to be born." she laughed looking over at her.

"I know chica. One more month and you'll have your little girl." she smiled wrapping her arms around her.

"I know." she smiled hugging her back.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, Mimi really looks so beautiful." Maureen said standing with everyone as Mimi and Doug danced.

"Yeah she does." Collins said smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

"You're thinking about Angel, aren't you?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"She would be so proud of how far Mimi's come." he smiled as he put his arm around her waist.

"We're all so proud of how far she's come big brother." she said bringing him close to her.

"I know Baby girl. She's not the only one." he whispered as he leaned down to hug her.

"I know." she smiled hugging him tight.

"Mommy, can I dance now?" Rafe asked smiling up at her.

"Not yet peanut. This is Aunt Mimi and Uncle Doug's time to dance. But you have all night to dance, OK?" she smiled as Roger leaned down to pick Rafe up.

"May I have this dance Baby girl?" Collins asked holding his hand out.

"I would be honored." she smiled looking over at Roger who was smiling ear to ear.

"Daddy, how come Uncle Collins is dancing with mommy and not you?" he asked looking over at him.

"Because Uncle Collins loves mommy too." he smiled as he watched Sara and Collins dance.

"Mommy looks so pretty, doesn't she daddy?" he asked smiling at them.

"Mommy is the most beautiful girl in the world." he smiled watching them.

"So, how come Ty's not here? And don't you try to lie to me Thomas. You know I can always tell. You're as transparent as my husband." Sara asked as they danced.

"He was getting jealous of you guys." he said looking down at her as they moved to the music.

"I'm sorry sweetie." she said sympathetically.

"It's OK Baby girl. I wasn't about to dump you guys for some man." he smiled down at her.

"Honey, you deserve to be happy too, you know? Roger and I have each other, Mark has Erika, Maureen has Joanne and Mimi has Doug. You should be happy too." she said looking up at her.

"I am happy. Watching all of you makes me think about Angel. This is what she wanted for this family." he smiled as tears came to his eyes.

"But she would want you to fall in love again. That's what Angel was all about." she said smiling up at him.

"I am in love Baby girl. You and Roger have given me an amazing nephew and you're about to give me my beautiful niece. These kids are all I need." he smiled leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"You know what I mean Thomas." she said looking up at him.

"I know Baby girl. Now why don't I go get that husband of yours. It's a shame to waste this romantic song on me." he smiled kissing her head before leaving her to get Rafe out of Roger's arms so that he could dance with Sara.

"Hey Boobie. Is everything OK?" he asked as he swept her into his arms to dance.

"No. Ty broke up with Collins and I'm worried about him." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What did he say?" he asked looking down at her.

"He said he's happy just seeing all of us happy and being with the kids. But he deserves to have what we have Roger." she said looking over at Collins who was playing with Rafe.

"He's been through a lot Boobie. He never really got over losing Angel." he explained seeing how happy Collins was to be with Rafe.

"I understand that Roger, but didn't Angel teach you guys no day but today? He's not gonna live forever and I can't bear the thought of him being alone." she said looking up at him.

"I know Boobie, me neither." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Oh man." Sara said reaching down to clutch her abdomen and doubling over in pain.

"What's the matter Boobie?" Roger asked looking down at her concerned.

"I don't know. I think I'm in labor." she said as he held her tight leading her to a table.

"Now? It's too soon." he said looking down at her as she sat down in the chair and everyone rushed to her.

"Are you OK chica?" Mimi asked standing over her.

"I think I just got a contraction." she said still clutching her abdomen.

"So soon?" Collins asked concerned.

"Well this isn't my first baby, you know. I'm 8 months. It happens sometimes. I'm gonna just sit out the next few dances. Just to make sure." she said looking up at them.

"Are you OK mommy?" Rafe asked standing next to her.

"Yeah peanut, I'm fine." she smiled putting her arm around him as Roger looked at her with a worried look on her face. "Roger, I'm OK." she said reaching up to hold his hand.

"I know Boobie." she said kneeling down to kiss her. "Come on Rafe, why don't you go dance with Aunt Mimi. I'm gonna sit with mommy for a little while." he said looking over at Rafe.

"But I don't wanna leave mommy." he said holding Sara tighter.

"It's OK peanut. Daddy will take very good care of me. I promise." she told him kissing his head.

"OK mommy. I love you." Rafe said smiling at her as he hugged her.

"I love you too peanut." she said kissing his head again before he went off with Mimi.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Roger asked leaning over to her.

"I'm fine Roger. We've done this before, remember?" she asked laughing as he put his arm around her.

"You know what I mean Sara." he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm fine Roger. I just think I should relax. I'm sure it's the Braxton Hicks contractions." she said leaning over to kiss him.

"I think we should go to the hospital. You know, just to make sure." he said looking over at her.

"I'm fine Roger. They'll probably go away as soon as I relax." she said taking his hand in hers.

"Chica, I think you should listen to your husband. He's only trying to do what's best for you." Mimi said smiling at her.

"Not you too Mimi... Ugh." she said clutching her abdomen again as her water broke.

"Now can I take you to the hospital?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I think that's best. Can someone get Rafe for me first?" she said looking up at Mimi and Doug.

"I'll get him." Doug said as he rushed over to Collins and Rafe.

"Is it time?" Maureen asked rushing over to her as Joanne followed.

"Yeah, it is. I'm taking her to the hospital now." Roger said looking up at them.

"Mommy, are you OK? Uncle Doug said you're having the baby now." Rafe yelled rushing over to her.

"Yeah peanut, the babys coming now. Uncle Collins is gonna take care of you, OK?" she said as Collins nodded at her.

"Yeah buddy, I'm gonna hang out with you so mommy and daddy can have the baby." Collins said kneeling down next to him.

"But mommy, I wanna go with you and daddy." Rafe begged looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry bud, you can't come with mommy and daddy. But we'll call you as soon as mommy has the baby, OK?" Roger said leaning down to Rafe's level.

"You better make sure mommy's OK daddy, OK?" Rafe said with a serious look on his face.

"I promise Rafe. Mommy's gonna be OK. I won't let anything happen to her." Roger said looking into his sons green eyes.

"OK daddy. I believe you." he said wrapping his arms around Roger's neck.

"I love you peanut." Sara said smiling at Rafe as he walked over to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too mommy." he said squeezing her tight.

"Come on Boobie, we gotta go." Roger said beginning to help Sara up.

"OK. Take care of my peanut, OK Collins?" she said smiling down at Rafe.

"Like he was my own Baby girl, I swear." he said hugging her before Roger and Sara left the reception hall.

"Is it my imagination or was Rafe an easier birth?" Sara asked letting out a deep breath.

"You haven't had a baby in 4 and half years Boobie. You just don't remember." Roger said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Oh yeah, and you do?" she asked laughing looking over at him.

"I remember every second. Rafe's birth was harder on you." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"I hope he's OK." she said laying back in the bed.

"He's fine Boobie. Don't worry about it. He's with Collins." he said smiling over at her.

"I know, but did you see how worried he was? He's only a little boy Roger. He shouldn't be worrying about things the way he does." she said looking up at him.

"You're his mother Sara. He just doesn't like seeing you in pain." Roger said caressing her cheek.

"He is his father's son, isn't he?" she asked smiling at him.

"I take that as an incredible compliment." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"She looks just like you Boobie." Roger smiled looking down at the baby in his arms.

"She's really OK?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"She's perfect Sara." he smiled placing the baby in her arms.

"Hi Danielle Rose Davis. Welcome to the family." she whispered looking down at their daughter.

"We are gonna love you so much my little princess." Roger said smiling at Danielle as he caressed her cheek.

"Roger, you better call Collins. Rafe must be worried sick." she said looking up at him.

"OK Boobie. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she said as the nurse came by to take the baby.

"I need to put her in the nursery and you need to get some rest." the nurse said smiling down at Sara.

"OK. I love you Danielle Rose." Sara said as the nurse took her away.

"How are you doing Sara?" the doctor asked standing over her.

"I'm really tired, but I'm OK." she smiled as she laid back in the bed.

"Good. We're gonna take you to the recovery room now and then to your room." he said as her vital signs dropped and she passed out. "She's bleeding out, I need type specific blood. Stat." he said rushing to take care of Sara. As Roger returned to the delivery room to visit Sara, he was stopped.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davis, you can't go in there. The doctor is taking care of your wife." the nurse said standing outside the room.

"What happened? Why is he taking care of her?" he asked confused.

"Your wife began hemorrhaging after you left. The doctor is trying to stop the bleeding, but he needs to work." she said looking up at him as tears filled Rogers eyes.

"I have to go in there." he said trying to push past her.

"Mr. Davis please, you can't do anything for her. You just need to let the doctor work." she said as he got the door opened and watched what the doctor was doing. He was frozen at the door. He saw all the blood coming from Sara and he froze.

"Mr. Davis, if we can't get the bleeding to stop we may need to give your wife a hysterectomy. Would you consent to that?" the doctor asked looking up at Roger.

"Yes, of course. Just save her. Please. I can't lose her." he cried looking over at her.

"You do realize that if we perform a hysterectomy your wife will no longer be able to have any more children?" the doctor asked looking over at him.

"Yes, I know that. Just do whatever you need to do to save her dammit." he yelled rushing over to Sara and holding her head. "Come on Boobie, you're gonna be OK. Just fight." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her head over and over again.


	14. Chapter 14

_21 years earlier _

"_Mom, I'll be back later, OK__"__ Sara called out rushing down the stairs of the Drake house._

"_Where are you off to so early?__"__ Mrs. Drake asked coming out of the kitchen._

"_Mr. Davis is picking me up and me and Roger are gonna hang out with Heather and __Dustin__ at the Ski Bowl for the fourth of July picnic.__"__ she said putting her long blond hair in a ponytail._

"_OK sweetie. As long as you're gonna be with Roger, Heather and __Dustin__. Have fun. Dad and I will be there later.__"__ Mrs. Drake said smiling._

"_OK mom. Mr. Davis is here. I'll see you later. I love you.__"__ she yelled rushing out the door._

"_Hi Sara.__"__ Roger said smiling as she got in the back of the car._

"_HI Roger. Hi Mr. Davis. Thank you for coming to pick me up.__"__ she said shutting the door._

"_No problem. So are you two excited to see the fireworks?__"__ Mr. Davis asked looking in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the Drake driveway._

"_Yeah, they're always so pretty.__"__ Sara smiled as Roger sat quietly in the front seat._

"_Nicky would you stop being a jerk? God, come on Sara. I wanna go get a soda.__"__ Heather said dragging Sara to the pavilion with her._

"_She likes me.__"__Dustin__ smiled watching Heather and Sara leave them._

"_Yeah right. That's why she wants to kill you.__"__ Roger laughed staring at Sara as her pony tail swung as she walked._

"_What is up with you? You've been acting weird for weeks.__"__Dustin__ asked looking down at him as he sat on the beach._

"_Nothing.__"__ he said defensively as he snapped out of his thought._

"_Do you like Sara?__"__Dustin__ asked as Roger looked up at him squinting his eyes due to the sun._

"_No. She's my friend. I've known her forever.__"__ he said looking down._

"_You do like her. Oh my God.__"__Dustin__ teased sitting next to him._

"_Shut up. Fine, I like her, OK?__"__ he said standing up._

"_Roger, if you like her ask her out.__"__Dustin__ said looking up at him._

"_What if she says no? I don't want anything to ruin our friendship.__"__ he said running his fingers through his hair._

"_What if she says yes? Rog, you've liked Sara our whole lives. And she likes you. Just ask her out.__"__Dustin__ said smiling up at him._

"_What is going on with you and __Dustin__?__"__ Sara asked smiling at Heather._

"_He's being a jerk. I swear he's only like that when Roger's around.__"__ she said paying for her soda._

"_Do you think he likes you?__"__ Sara asked looking over at her._

"_I know he does, but when Roger's around he acts like such an idiot.__"__ she said opening the can of soda._

"_Do you think he's gonna ask you out?__"__ Sara asked taking the can from her for a sip._

"_I don't know. I want him to. But not if he's gonna be a jerk all the time.__"__ she said sitting at one of the picnic tables._

"_Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?__"__ Roger asked quietly as he approached them._

"_Sure Roger. I'll be right back.__"__ she said as Roger took her hand and led her behind the wall. __"__What's up? She asked looking up at him_

"_Sara. I um..I wanted to um..__"__ he started before getting nervous._

"_What's the matter Roger?__"__ she asked looking up at him as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously_

"_I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend.__"__ he blurted out as she smiled up at him._

"_You did?__"__ she asked surprised._

"_I like you Sara. Will you be my girlfriend?__"__ he asked smiling down at her._

"_Yes Roger. I'll be your girlfriend. I like you too.__"__ Sara smiled at him as he smiled back._

"_Can I kiss you. I've been wanting to kiss you for a while.__"__ he asked as she stood up on her tippy toes to move closer to him._

"_Me too Roger.__"__ she said as they kissed._

"_Um, do you wanna go back down to the beach?__"__ he asked taking her hands in his._

"_OK, let me go tell Heather I'm going, OK?__"__ she asked smiling down at her feet._

"_OK.__"__ he said as they stepped out from behind the wall holding hands._

"_I'll meet you down at the beach, OK?__"__ Sara said looking up at Roger._

"_OK.__"__ he said leaning down to kiss her before going back to the beach._

"_Um, what was that?__"__ Heather asked looking up at Sara as she got back to the table._

"_Roger asked me out.__"__ she smiled as she sat down._

"_No way. You and Roger are boyfriend and girlfriend?__"__ she said smiling at her as Roger ran back to __Dustin__._

"_Yeah. He said he's liked me for a while.__"__ Sara smiled watching him talk to __Dustin__._

"_I always knew you two would date. You and Roger look so perfect together.__"__ Heather told her excitedly as Roger smiled at her from across the grass._

"_Come on. I wanna get back to my boyfriend.__"__ Sara smiled as she got up._

"_You guys are gonna be so cute.__"__ Heather gushed as they returned to Roger and Nick. Roger and Sara spent the rest of the day holding hands as Heather and __Dustin__ smiled at them._

"_How was your day?__"__ Mrs. Drake asked smiling at Sara as she came into the house after being dropped off by Mr. Davis._

"_What do you mean?__"__ she asked trying to act innocent._

"_I saw you and Roger tonight. Why was his arm around you when you were watching the fireworks?__"__ she asked smiling wider._

"_Roger asked me out today.__"__ Sara told her excitedly._

"_So you and Roger are dating now?__"__ she asked looking down at her with her arms folded._

"_Yeah mom, we are.__"__ she smiled back._

"_That's sweet. You two have liked each other since you were little.__"__ Mrs. Drake said smiling at her._

"_Mom, you're not gonna be a dork now, are you?__"__ Sara asked looking up at her._

"_No Sara. I'm not gonna be a dork now. I just think it's cute. You and Roger have been friends for years. You make a cute couple.__"__ she said as the phone rang._

"_Whatever. That's Roger. I'm gonna go in my room.__"__ she said rushing up to her room and shutting the door to get the phone._

"_OK sweetie.__"__ she laughed watching Sara._


	15. Chapter 15

_19 years earlier _

"_Shit. Shit. Shit.__"__ Roger yelled waking Sara up._

"_Roger, what's going on?__"__ she asked groggy._

"_We gotta go Boobie.__"__ he yelled rushing around his room getting dressed._

"_Go where? Roger, why are you freaking out.__"__ she asked propping her head on her elbow._

"_We're late?__"__ he said slipping into his nice pants._

"_Late for what? Roger, what are you talking about?__"__ she asked sitting up._

"_Your birthday party. Oh man, your parents are gonna kill me.__"__ he said taking his shirt out of his closet._

"_My what? Are you kidding? What am I gonna wear?__"__ she asked jumping out of bed in one of Rogers t-shirts and a pair of pink panties._

"_Your mom brought over your pink dress. It's in my closet. I was supposed to tell you I was taking you out for your birthday. Get dressed Boobie, we gotta go.__"__ he said going into his closet for Sara's dress._

"_Oh my God. What are we gonna tell everyone?__"__ she asked getting dressed._

"_Well we can't tell them the truth. Your dad'll kill me.__"__ he said as she brushed her hair in Roger's mirror and started putting it up._

"_No we can't. My mom'll kill me. She was just telling me that I'm too young to have sex. I didn't tell her that she was too late and that we've been doing it for months.__"__ she said opening her bag to get her makeup on._

"_Oh man, we are so dead.__"__ Roger said putting gel in his hair._

"_Roger, calm down. It's gonna be fine. We can just tell them we lost track of time.__"__ she said putting her lip gloss on. __"__How do I look?__"__ she asked turning around and smiling at him._

"_You look amazing Boobie.__"__ he said stopping in his tracks. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't believe he would be walking into Sara's 16th birthday party with her on his arm._

"_You look great too Roger. I can't believe you're not wearing a black t-shirt.__"__ she laughed putting her pocket book on her shoulder._

"_Well I can't walk into my Boobie's sweet 16 with the most beautiful girl in the world looking like a punk.__"__ he said wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close._

"_Roger, we have to go.__"__ Sara laughed holding his arms_

"_I love you Sara. Happy birthday.__"__ he whispered leaning down to kiss her._

"_I love you too Roger.__"__ she answered holding him close before they left Roger's room._

"_Oh, I wanted to give you something.__"__ he said reaching into the glove compartment of his car._

"_What did you get me Roger?__"__ she asked smiling at him excitedly._

"_Happy Birthday Boobie.__"__ he said handing her a small box._

"_Roger, this is beautiful.__"__ she said smiling down at a double heart ring with an R and an S engraved on it._

"_You're beautiful.__"__ he said leaning over to kiss her._

"_I love it Roger. Thank you.__"__ she said as Roger took the ring out of the box and put it on the ring finger of Sara's right hand._

"_Now we have to go to your party.__"__ he said smiling as he started the car and they left._

_18 years earlier _

"_Don't be too late you two, OK?__"__ Mrs. Drake asked as Roger stood in the foyer of the Drake house._

"_Mom, it's the prom. Everyone's gonna be hanging out all night.__"__ Sara begged looking up at her._

"_Where are you gonna be hanging out?__"__ Mr. Drake asked holding the camera in his hands._

"_Probably the Ski Bowl. That's where everyone hangs out.__"__ Sara said looking up at him._

"_And you're gonna be careful?__"__ he said smiling at them._

"_I promise, I'll take such good care of her.__"__ Roger said looking over at him._

"_OK then. Have fun you two.__"__ Mr. Drake said as Sara jumped up and hugged her father._

"_Thank you daddy. You're awesome.__"__ she said excitedly as Mr. Drake laughed._

"_OK you two, now it's time for pictures.__"__ Mr. Drake laughed as Sara stood next to Roger._

"_Now smile you two.__"__ Mrs. Drake said as Sara and Roger smiled up at each other and then at Mr. Drake._

"_I can't believe we're allowed to stay out all night.__"__ Roger said with his arm around Sara._

"_I know, this is gonna be great.__"__ Sara smiled up at Roger as they snuck into the Ski Bowl._

"_So where do you wanna go to college?__"__ Heather asked laying in __Dustin__'s arms._

"_I'm going to ACC. Me and Roger are going to move in together.__"__ she smiled looking up at Roger._

"_Do your parents know?__"__ Heather asked looking over at her._

"_No, but it doesn't matter. We'll be 18. They can't stop us.__"__ she said as Roger held her tight._

"_What about you Rog? Are you gonna go to ACC too?__"__Dustin__ asked as Heather looked up at him._

"_Nah, I'm gonna work on my music. I'm gonna perform in the bars and stuff around here and then when Sara gets out of school we're gonna move down to the city where she can work and I can start a band and play clubs.__"__ he said kissing Sara's head._

"_We're in love Heather. We want to be together.__"__ Sara smiled as she laid with Roger in the sand._

"_You guys always were cute.__"__ Heather smiled looking up at them._


	16. Chapter 16

"We've stopped the bleeding Mr. Davis, but your wife seems to be in a coma." the doctor said looking down at him as he sat at Sara's bedside.

"How long is she gonna be like this?" he asked looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"We don't know. It's hard to tell." he said quietly as he looked down at Sara.

"Thank you doctor." he said looking over at Sara.

"Mr. Davis, do you have anyone to call?" the doctor asked leaning down to Roger.

"Yeah, I have to call everyone. But I'm not ready yet. I need to just sort stuff out right now. But thank you." Roger said holding Sara's hand tight.

"OK Mr. Davis. I'll be in to check on your wife in a little while." he said before leaving the room.

"Come on Boobie, we have 2 beautiful kids, an amazing family and a life together. You need to get back to us, OK?" he whispered kissing her hand. As he watched Sara lay in that hospital bed. She looked like an angel. He had watched her sleep a million times before from the time they were kids. When they were younger, she used to sleep over his house in his sister Christina's room and he would look in on her during the night. He had been in love with her since they were little and now she lay in a hospital bed in a coma. They had just had a baby and now she was in a coma. This was not fair. She wasn't supposed to be the one sick in a hospital bed. He was the one who was HIV positive. As he looked over at Sara he wiped his eyes. He needed to call everyone and tell them what was going on with Sara. The last anyone heard Sara and the baby were fine. And now he had to call everyone and tell them Sara was in a coma due to complications after giving birth. He picked up the phone and began calling everyone. "Collins, it's Roger." he said quietly as Collins answered the phone.

"Roger, what's the matter? You don't sound so good." he asked quietly so Rafe couldn't hear him.

"Sara's in a coma Collins. She had some hemorrhaging after Danielle was born and she lost a lot of blood." he said starting to cry again.

"Oh my God Roger. I'm so sorry. Is she gonna be OK?" he asked going into the bathroom with the phone.

"They don't know man. I'm really scared." he said crying into the phone.

"Roger, calm down. She's gotta be OK." he said trying to be strong for Roger.

"I gotta call everyone else. Please don't tell Rafe anything, OK? I promised him I would take care of her." he said trying to regain his composure.

"OK Roger. I'll take care of Rafe for as long as you need me to." he said sitting on the bathroom floor.

"Thanks man. I'll try to make it home tonight or tomorrow morning." he said wiping his nose with a tissue from the box on the bedside table.

"Roger, don't worry about anything here. I'll take care of everything." he said looking up.

"OK Collins. I'll talk to you later." Roger said quietly as he watched Sara.

"OK Rog. I'm pulling for her." Collins said putting his head in his hands.

"Thanks Collins." he said before hanging up the phone. As he called everyone else, they had the same reaction. How could this happen to her? She's healthy and she never had any health problems throughout her pregnancy. When he hung up from calling the last person he needed to call he looked up at Sara. "Sara, I love you Boobie. I've always loved you. You have to be OK. Please be OK." he begged looking up at her.

"Roger." Mimi called out as she stood in the doorway of Sara's hospital room.

"Hey Mimi. Where's Doug?" he asked wiping his eyes as he looked up at her.

"He's with Collins and Rafe. He's trying to keep Rafe's mind off of Sara." she said dragging a chair over to him.

"I don't know how this could have happened Mimi. She was fine. Danielle is fine. I left the room for a minute to call Collins and Rafe and when I got back she was unconscious and bleeding a lot." he cried laying his head on the bed.

"She's gonna be OK Roger. You have to believe that." she said rubbing his back.

"What am I gonna do? She's my life Mimi. How am I gonna go on without her?" he asked looking up at her.

"You're not gonna have to live without her Roger. She's a strong woman Roger. She's gonna pull through this." she said putting her arms around him to comfort him.

"Mimi, today was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. How did this happen?" he asked leaning his head on her shoulder.

"She's gonna be OK Roger. I'm not about to concede defeat just yet." she said caressing his hair.

"If anything happens to her Mimi..." he started as she cut him off.

"Roger, don't you dare finish that sentence. Don't even think it. You two have 2 beautiful children who need you until Sara wakes up. You need to think about Rafe and Danni." she said looking at him sternly.

"I know. Did you see Danni?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I saw her on my way in here. She's beautiful Roger. She looks just like Sara." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"Yeah she does. She is the most beautiful little girl in the world." he said wiping his eyes.

"Sara's gonna come back to you and the babies. You'll see." she said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I hope you're right." he said staring down at Sara as she lay in the hospital bed still unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

_Graduation Night _

"_Sara, I wanna ask you something.__"__ Roger asked sitting on the lifeguard stand with Sara._

"_What's up __Honey Bear__?__"__ she asked draping her legs over his smiling at him._

"_Do you wanna get married?__"__ he asked smiling at her._

"_Are you serious?__"__ she asked sitting up straight._

"_Yeah, why not? I love you, you love me. We're moving in together. So why not get married?__"__ he asked taking a ring box out of his jeans pocket._

"_Roger, this is beautiful. How did you do this?__"__ she asked looking up at him._

"_I worked and saved for it for 2 years.__"__ he told her taking the ring out of the box._

"_I love it Roger.__"__ she said smiling up at him._

"_So, how about it? Do you wanna get married?__"__ he asked smiling at her._

"_Of course I will Roger. I love you. I don't wanna live without you.__"__ she smiled excitedly as Roger placed the ring on her left hand ring finger._

"_I love you Sara.__"__ Roger whispered taking her face in his hands._

"_I love you too Roger.__"__ she said leaning in to kiss him._

"_Can you believe we actually live together?__"__ Sara asked plopping on the couch as Roger carried boxes into the small apartment they had found for the money Roger was making working at a small garage._

"_We are finally free.__"__ he yelled sitting on the couch next to her bringing her onto his lap._

"_You are not gonna leave your socks and underwear on the floor, are you?__"__ she asked wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Never Boobie. I'll be the perfect husband.__"__ he smiled leaning up to kiss him._

"_Husband, huh?__"__ she smiled as he laid her down on the couch to kiss her._

"_Yeah, husband.__"__ he smiled laying on top of her as __Dustin __and Heather entered the apartment._

"_Oh geez, can't you guys wait until we finish moving you guys in before you're all over each other?__"__Dustin__ asked carrying a box in his arms._

"_Sorry __Dustin__.__"__ Sara laughed looking up at them as Roger got up off of her._

"_You guys are just jealous because you're still living with your parents.__"__ Roger said looking up at him as Sara slapped his chest._

"_Fuck you Davis.__"__Dustin__ said as everyone laughed._

"_Come on, let's get us moved into our new home.__"__ Sara smiled looking up at Roger as they got up and emptied the moving truck._

"_Go Roger.__"__ Sara yelled from the front row._

"_I love you Sara.__"__ he mouthed winking at her._

"_I love you too.__"__ she mouthed back as the music started and Roger began to play._

"_Aren't they amazing?__"__ Heather asked putting her arm around Sara._

"_Yeah they really are. Him and Erika sing so awesome together.__"__ Sara yelled smiling at Roger who kept his eyes on her the whole time._

"_And now I want my Boobie to get up here and sing with me.__"__ Roger said into the microphone as he smiled at her from the stage._

"_Roger, I couldn't.__"__ she said from the front row as Heather pushed her on stage._

"_Come on Sara. Get up here.__"__ Erika smiled as Roger extended his arm to her as he pulled her up on stage._

"_Go Sara.__"__ Heather yelled as she jumped up and down cheering._

"_OK, what are we gonna do?__"__ Sara asked laughing realizing she'd been suckered into singing with Roger._

"_You'll see.__"__ Roger said smiling at her as he and __Dustin__ played the opening riff._

"_Yeah, this works.__"__ she laughed looking up at him as she grabbed the microphone. _"_Baby, I get so scared inside and I don't really understand. Is it love that's on my mind or is it fantasy?__"__ she sung smiling at him._

"_Heaven, is in the palm of my hand and it's waiting here for you. What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy? If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain the same? Sometimes, it's hard to hold on, so hard to hold on to my dream. It isn't always what it seems when you're face to face with me.__"__ he sung right to her._

"_You're like a dagger. You stick me in the heart. And taste the blood from my blade. And when we sleep, would you shelter me in your warm and darkened grave? If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain unchanged? If I close my eyes forever, will it all remain the same? Will you ever take me?__"__ she sung with all her heart._

"_No I just can't take the pain.__"__ he sung moving closer to her._

"_Will you ever trust me?__"__ she sung moving closer to him with a smile on her face._

"_No I'll never feel the same. OH.__"__ he smiled taking her into his arms as__ Dustin__ finished the song._

"_I love you Roger.__"__ she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she held him tight._

"_I love you too Sara.__"__ he said leaning over to kiss her._

"_Mrs. Davis, have you seen Roger?__"__ Sara asked pacing around the apartment holding the phone in her hand._

"_Isn't he at work?__"__ she asked confused._

"_No, I woke up and found this note from him saying he was going to the city before it was too late. I don't know what this means.__"__ she cried holding the note in her hand._

"_I'll be right over sweetie, OK?__"__ Mrs. Davis said pacing around the kitchen._

"_OK.__"__ she said hanging up the phone and sitting on the couch to read the note again._

_Sara,_

_I have to go. I'm afraid if I don't do it now, I'm gonna be here for the rest of my life. I'm gonna make it big in the city and then I'll come back for you. I love you Boobie. I always will. I'll come back for you soon._

_Love always Roger_


	18. Chapter 18

"Daddy, is mommy still sleeping?" Rafe asked looking up at Roger who was feeding Danni a bottle. She was a month old and Sara hadn't woken up yet.

"Yeah buddy, mommy's still asleep." she said looking down at him as he put the bottle down and propped Danni on his shoulder to burp her.

"What is mommy gonna get up? I miss her." he asked looking up at Roger with sad eyes.

"I don't know buddy. But I miss mommy too." he said looking down at him trying to hide his own sadness.

"Hey Rog, how's our girl today?" Collins asked smiling down at Danni.

"She drank a whole 4 ounce bottle today." Roger said smiling over at the baby.

"Good girl." Collins said smiling at her as he reached down for her.

"I'm gonna go to the hospital to see Sara. I won't be back too late." he said getting up off of the couch.

"Daddy, I wanna go with you." Rafe asked hopping off of the couch too.

"Not this time buddy, OK? " Roger said looking down at him.

"But daddy, I miss mommy. I wanna see her." Rafe said starting to cry.

"I know you do buddy, but mommy's sleeping. She needs her rest." he explained kneeling down to his level.

"But daddy, please. I'll be good, I promise." he begged as Roger took him into his arms.

"OK buddy. You can go, but only until Aunt Mimi and Uncle Doug get there OK and then Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne can bring you home, OK?" he asked as Rafe hugged him tight.

"Thank you daddy." Rafe said as Roger picked him up.

"I won't be too late, OK? Danni just ate so she should be going down for a nap soon." Roger said looking up at him.

"Don't worry man, I got it. Go. Tell Sara I love her, OK?" he said looking over at him.

"I will man. Thanks." he said before leaving the apartment with Rafe in his arms.

"Hey Roger. I didn't know you were bringing Rafe." Maureen said quietly as Rafe clutched Roger hand tight as they stood in the doorway of the hospital room.

"He wouldn't let me out of the house without him. He needed to see Sara. Can you guys hang out for a little while? I'm gonna need you to take him home when Mimi and Doug get here." he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, we can do that. Hi sweetie. Do you wanna go see mommy?" Maureen asked leaning down to him.

"Daddy, can I?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah buddy, I think mommy would really like that." he said smiling down at him as Maureen took his hand. Sara looked so peaceful. Everyone had been taking turns sitting with her so she wasn't alone and they all helped Roger take care of the kids.

"You can talk to her, OK Rafe? She can hear you." Joanne told him propping him onto her lap.

"Hi mommy. Wake up, OK? Me, daddy and Danni miss you." he said leaning towards her. He held her hand and shook it hoping to wake her up, but when it didn't he began to cry. "Mommy, you have to get up now." he cried as Roger turned away from them putting his face in his hands. He didn't want Rafe to see him crying.

"Roger, what happened?" Mimi asked rushing down the hall as Doug followed her.

"No, no change. Rafe is in there with her." he said wiping his eyes.

"Why did you bring him here Roger?" Mimi asked looking up at him,

"He wanted to see his mother Mimi. He's scared to death. He misses her. I guess I was hoping if she heard his voice, it would wake her up." he said looking in the room at Maureen, Joanne and Rafe sitting next to Sara's bed.

"I hope you're right. If not, this could do some damage to him." she said looking up at him.

"You don't think I know that Mimi. It was doing more damage not seeing his mother for a month and just being told that she was sleeping." he said quietly leaning down at her.

"I know this isn't easy on you guys, but do you think it was a good idea bringing him here?" she asked looking up at him.

"What was I supposed to do Mimi? He's not a baby anymore. He needed to see Sara for himself. I think he was afraid she was dead and were lying to him." he said looking down at her.

"I don't know Roger." she said as Rafe came out.

"Daddy, are you coming in to say hi to mommy?" he asked taking his hand.

"Yeah buddy. Why don't you stay out here with Aunt Mimi and Uncle Doug, OK?" he said looking down at him.

"OK daddy." he agreed going to Mimi.

"Come here nino. How about we go downstairs for some chocolate milk?" Mimi suggested picking him up.

"Can I daddy?" he asked looking up at Roger.

"Sure buddy. Just be good for Aunt Mimi and Uncle Doug, OK?" he said caressing his sons cheek. "Thanks Mimi." he said quietly before they turned around to go to the elevator before he turned around and went into Sara's room.

"We'll leave you two alone." Maureen said as she and Joanne got up and left the room as Roger nodded.

"Hey Boobie. I brought Rafe by to see you. He missed his mommy. Danni drank a whole 4 ounces of formula today. She's such a good girl. She needs her mommy though, so you gotta wake up, OK Boobie?" he asked holding her hand in his. As he laid his head on her bed he held her hand tighter. He felt her clutch his hand. "Sara?" he said lifting his head up looking up at her.

"Roger, what's wrong?" she asked looking over at him seeing his eyes red and swollen.

"You've been in a coma for a month. You hemorrhaged after having Danni and you slipped into a coma." he explained holding her hand to him.

"I've been in a coma for a month? I missed a month of Rafe and Danni's lives?" she asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry about that now Boobie. I'm gonna go get the doctor, OK? I'm sure they need to examine you or something." he said getting up out of the chair.

"Roger, please don't leave OK? Please." she begged holding his hand tighter.

"I'm not gonna leave you Sara. I'll be right back, OK?" he smiled squeezing her hand before leaving the room.

"Roger, what's wrong?" Maureen asked rushing to him as he exited the room.

"Sara's awake. I need the doctor. Where the hell is the doctor when we need him?" he asked looking around.

"She's awake? When? How?" Joanne asked looking up at him.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. Jo, you get the doctor. Maureen, can you get Mimi, Doug and Rafe?" he asked looking at them.

"No problem Roger." Maureen said as she went one way and Joanne went the other way. He want back into Sara's room. He didn't want to leave her alone too long. He was afraid of losing her again.

"Sara, I'm back. Mo and Jo are getting everyone." he said sitting next to her again.

"Where are the kids Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"Rafe is here with Mimi and Doug and Collins is with Danni. They're fine." he said clutching her hand.

"I need to see them Roger." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I hear our girl is up." the doctor said coming into the room with Joanne following him.

"Yeah, she just woke up." Roger said looking up at him as the doctor went to the other side of her bed to take her vitals.

"So what do you remember, Sara?" he asked taking her blood pressure and heart rate.

"I remember holding Danni and then the nurse came to put her in the nursery and Roger left the room to call Collins and tell him and Rafe about the baby." she said looking up at Roger.

"That was a month ago." the doctor said looking down at her.

"I know, Roger told me." she said looking up at him.

"Chica, you're up." Mimi said rushing into the room as Doug held Rafe in his arms.

"Hey peanut. I missed you so much." she said looking up at Rafe who looked scared.

"Look buddy, mommy's up." Roger said reaching out for him.

"Come here peanut. I need a hug." Sara said smiling up at Rafe as he held Roger tighter.

"It's OK buddy. Mommy's OK. Look, she's up." he said smiling at him.

"It's OK Roger. Don't force him, OK?" she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I'll take him outside for some fresh air. He may be a little tired." Doug said looking down at Sara. "It's nice to have you back Sara." he smiled before taking Rafe from Roger.

"I don't know what's the matter with him. He begged me to bring him here to see you." Roger said sitting heavily in the chair.

"He's scared Roger. To him I've been sleeping for a month and now I'm awake and it's strange to him. He's a little boy Roger. Why don't you go talk to him? I'll be OK." she said looking up at him.

"OK, Mimi, Mo and Jo are gonna stay with you, OK? I'll be right back Boobie." he said leaning down to kiss her. "I love you Sara." he whispered caressing her face.

"I love you too Roger." she said as he left the room.

"So how do you feel chica?" Mimi asked sitting in the chair that Roger had just vacated.

"I feel weird. I mean, one minute I'm holding my newborn baby girl and the next I'm reliving things from my childhood." she said looking over at her.

"What do you mean?" Maureen asked sitting in the other chair.

"I don't know, it was weird. I mean, I felt like I was reliving mine and Roger's relationship, you know? In my mind. I was seeing all of it." she said looking up at them.

"Well Roger was here everyday. I mean, we'd all stay with you in shifts while Roger took care of the kids, but he talked to you every day." Mimi said smiling at her.

"So you think those memories were prompted by Roger talking to me?" she asked looking over at Mimi.

"It's very possible chica. He talked to you like you were awake." Mimi said taking her hand.

"He brushed your hair and wet your lips with a wet cloth. He took such good care of you Sara." Joanne said standing behind Mimi.

"He loves you very much chica." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"I've known that my whole life." she said smiling at them.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong? Mommy's awake and she needs her peanut." Roger asked sitting Rafe on his lap outside the hospital.

"Why did mommy sleep so much? Did Danni do something wrong to her?" he asked looking up at him.

"No, of course not Rafe. Mommy just got sick and needed her rest, but she's OK now. She's gonna be coming home soon and she'll be the same old mommy. She's gonna play blocks with you and listen to you play guitar for her and everything." he said holding him in his arms.

"Is mommy really OK daddy? I mean really?" he asked looking at him serious.

"Yes Rafe. Mommy's OK. Why don't you come upstairs with me and you can see for yourself, OK?" he asked looking into his green eyes.

"OK daddy." Rafe said hopping off of Roger's lap as they walked back into the hospital hand in hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on sweetie, you have to eat for mommy, OK?" Sara begged as Danni refused to take the bottle for her.

"Is everything OK Boobie?" Roger asked coming out of Rafe's room after reading him a story.

"Yeah, Danni just won't take her bottle." she said looking up at him.

"You can't force her. Just coax the bottle into her mouth, she'll take it." he said taking the baby and the bottle from her as Danni took the bottle right away for him.

"Roger, I know how to feed a baby. This is not my first child you know." she said getting frustrated as she got up from the couch and limped to the bedroom. She was still having trouble walking since coming out of the coma 2 weeks earlier.

"Sara, that's not what I mean. It's just that every baby is different and she's just used to me." he said getting up to follow her.

"Like that's my fault Roger. I was in a coma. I didn't go to Cancun on vacation. This is not easy on me, you know? I missed out on a month of my baby's life. She's more bonded to you and everyone else then she is to me and I'm her mother Roger." Sara yelled sitting on the bed.

"Sara calm down. It's gonna be OK. It's just gonna take time for her to get used to you." he said sitting next to her.

"I know it's gonna take time for her to get used to me Roger. I just shouldn't have to wait for my baby to get used to me. I gave birth to her. She should already be used to me. But she's not." she told him crying into her hands.

"I'm sorry Sara. I really am. I know this is hard on you. But I'm only trying to help." he said looking over at her as she looked down at the baby.

"She doesn't even know me Roger. I gave birth to her and my own daughter doesn't even know me." Sara said looking up at Roger with tears in her eyes.

"You don't know her either. Sara, it's gonna take time. You'll get to know each other in time. You just need to be patient with her." he said lifting the baby onto his shoulder to burp her.

"You really took care of things while I was in the hospital, didn't you?" Sara asked looking over at him.

"I had to. I couldn't let you down Sara." he said looking over at her.

"You did a really great job Roger." she said wiping her eyes.

"I just did what you would have done." he said smiling at her.

"Can I finish burping her please?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sure. She likes when you rub her back up and down." he said handing her the baby.

"OK. Thank you." she said taking the baby and propping her on her shoulder and burping her like Roger did.

"Hey chica, how's it going?" Mimi said entering the apartment to check on Sara.

"It's going. Danni is finally eating for me without a problem." she said smiling up at her.

"That's great. That means she's getting used to you." Mimi said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Yeah, maybe too used to me. She has no problem spitting up right on me." Sara laughed bouncing Danni on her shoulder.

"Be careful what you wish for, huh chica?" she said laughing as Sara rubbed Danni's back. "Where's Roger?" she asked looking over at her.

"At work. He had to go back eventually. He took almost 2 months off to take care of me, the babies, the house." she said looking over at her.

"Yeah, he did. You would have really been proud of him. He took care of everything. Sure we all helped, but he spent all of his time either with you or the babies. He fed and did everything Danni needed him to do for her and he played with Rafe and took care of all of his needs too." Mimi told her looking over at Danni who had fallen asleep in Sara's arms.

"I know. I just hate that he was in that position." she said getting up to put the baby in her crib.

"Chica, it wasn't your fault. You were in a coma. He just did what he had to do until you came back to us." she smiled following her.

"I know Mimi, but it wasn't fair to Roger to have to do everything for the kids. And me for that matter." she said looking down at her.

"He was more than happy to chica. He wanted to make sure everything was just the way you wanted it when you came home." she said as they went into the living room.

"I just feel so inadequate, you know? I mean, Rafe's still afraid to come to me with anything he need and Danni is just getting used to me feeding her and being around." she said sitting on the couch walking better now.

"Sara, don't. Rafe's just doing what he thinks Roger wants him to do. That boy is his fathers son." Mimi said laughing as Erika knocked on the door.

"Sara, are you here?" she asked opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm here Rika. Come on in." she said looking up at her.

"How's the baby?" she asked smiling at her.

"She's good. She just went down for a nap." she smiled looking up at her.

"Where's Rafe?" she asked noticing he was too quiet.

"Him and Doug went to the park. He was getting antsy and I don't feel strong enough to take the kids out by myself." she said looking down.

"These things take time Sara. You've only been out of the hospital after being in a coma for a month. You'll be bringing them to the park soon." Erika said putting her arm around her.

"I know. I just wish I could feel normal again." she said starting to cry.

"How are things with you and Roger?" Erika asked looking down at her sympathetically.

"They're OK. I mean he's very protective. More than usual." she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Well you know Roger. You had to expect that from him." Mimi said moving closer to her.

"You know what I mean." Sara said looking over at her.

"You can't blame him Sara. He almost lost you. You should have seen how scared he was." Mimi said looking over at her.

"I know. But it's almost like he wishes they had to do the hysterectomy on me." she said as tears filled her eyes again.

"Sweetie, it's gonna be hard on him for a while." Erika said comforting her.

"I know. In a way, I wish they had too. I'm so afraid I'm gonna get pregnant again." she cried as Mimi and Erika both hugged her.

"We know chica." Mimi said leaning over to hug her.

"What happened?" Roger asked entering the apartment seeing the girls comforting Sara.

"Nothing. I'm fine Roger." she said wiping her eyes.

"Sara, what happened?" he asked rushing over to her.

"I'm fine really. What are you doing home so early?" she asked looking up at him.

"It was dead at the club, so I left. I figured we could take the kids out." he said kneeling down in front of her.

"Danni just went down for a nap and Rafe is at the park with Doug." she said wiping her eyes again.

"OK, so how about Mimi and Erika sit with Danni and I take you out? Just you and me." he suggested caressing her face.

"I don't want to leave the baby. I spent enough time away from her." she said getting up and going into the kitchen for some water.

"You said it yourself Boobie. Danni's asleep. You could use some time out of this apartment. We can go out to lunch or something." he said looking over at her as he followed her.

"Roger, I think I should be here with the baby." she said looking up at him as she leaned on the counter.

"Sara, it's OK for us to go out alone you know. The baby's not gonna forget you just because you're not here when she gets up." he said looking down at her.

"I think we should go. Call us if you need us." Mimi said as she and Erika left the apartment.

"Sara, what's going on? Why don't you wanna go out to lunch with me?" he asked leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Roger, I think I've spent enough time outside the apartment and away from the kids, don't you?" she asked standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

"I know this is hard, but things are getting easier. You're recovering and the baby is more comfortable around you..." he said before she cut him off.

"Yet you and Rafe act like I'm gonna break." she yelled looking up at him.

"I do not Sara." he argued looking down at her as she sat on the bed.

"Oh Roger, you do too. Rafe goes to you for everything. And you encourage him." she yelled crying.

"Boobie, I just want you to be able to bond with the baby." he said sitting next to her.

"And what about my son? Roger, I feel like I'm losing him. I'm capable of taking care of myself, you and the kids. Stop acting like I'm not even here." she yelled getting up.

"I'm sorry Sara, I didn't mean to make you feel like that." he said looking up at her.

"Well you do. I feel like you think I'm not the same person you've known your whole life, but I am. I mean, I have both of our moms calling me a million times a day to give me advice on how to take care of the baby and there's always someone here to help me with the kids. I know they all mean well, but I feel like no one trusts me alone with my kids." she said wiping her eyes as Roger got up to be with her.

"We just don't want you to feel overwhelmed." he said reaching out for her.

"I'm not overwhelmed Roger. I just want to get our lives back to normal. I want to be able to be a mother to my children and a wife to my husband." she said pulling away from him.

"Of course, you're all of those things." he said looking down at her.

"No, I'm not Roger. My daughter is just starting to know who I am, my son acts like I'm not even here and my husband, the man I've loved my entire life acts like I'm gonna fall into another coma and die." she said looking up at him.

"I don't act like that." he said reaching out for her.

"Roger, you've barely touched me since I came home. It's like you're afraid that I'm gonna get pregnant again and fall into another coma." she cried looking up at him.

"I kind of am Sara. I mean, one minute we were celebrating our beautiful baby girl and the next you're asleep and you wouldn't wake up. I almost lost you. That was really scary for me." he said starting to cry himself.

"But you didn't. Roger, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I just want everyone to stop acting like I'm already dead." she said as he took her into his arms.

"You're right Sara. I'm so sorry. We all are. We're so scared of losing you. You are the heart of this family, you know?" he cried kissing her head.

"And you're my heart. It's not easy to have your husband act like you're not capable of doing anything by yourself." she said looking up at him.

"OK Sara. I'll try harder to stop worrying about you." he said looking down at her.

"I just want our lives to go back to normal." she said as he caressed her face.

"They will Boobie. I promise, they will." he said leaning down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers she brought him into a deeper more passionate kiss.

"I missed this." she whispered kissing him.

"I missed you Sara." he whispered as he picked her up and laid her gently on their bed as they began to make love.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Rafe. You have to get ready for school." Sara called out as she got Danni ready for school.

"I'm coming mom." he called out carrying his book bag over one shoulder rushing into the kitchen.

"Don't forget to pack your math homework. You left it on the counter when you and dad finished it." she said fixing Danni's ponytail. "All done sweetie." she said kissing Danni's head.

"Thank you mommy." she smiled before rushing off to her room.

"Tell Daddy we have to go." she yelled going into the kitchen to rinse off the dishes from breakfast.

"OK mommy." Danni yelled. "Daddy, mommy said we have to go." the 5 year old yelled as Sara laughed turning around.

"Thanks squirt." he said laughing.

"She's your daughter." Sara said smiling up at him.

"I was out of town that weekend." he teased as Rafe zippered his book bag.

"You think you are so adorable, don't you?" Sara laughed drying her hands as Roger swept her into his arms.

"I am adorable. You said it yourself." he whispered kissing her.

"That you are Honey Bear." she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"Must you guys? I just ate." Rafe asked before going into his bedroom.

"What's his problem?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Girl trouble. It appears Chris asked Cassandra out first and now, even though Chris is a jerk, Cassandra won't break up with him just so she can go out with Rafe." she said quietly looking up at him.

"They're 9 years old." he said looking towards Rafe's bedroom door.

"I know." she said patting his chest before getting the kids lunches out of the refrigerator.

"He's gonna be a nightmare from now until he's 18, isn't he?" Roger asked looking down at her.

"Um, yeah. I believe adolescence has begun." she said looking up at him.

"Mommy, can I bring my baby doll to school please? The teacher said it was OK as long as I do my work first." Danni asked coming out of her room.

"Sure sweetie. Just make sure you keep her in your book bag until you're done with your work, OK?" Sara asked looking down at her.

"OK mommy. I promise. Daddy, can you give me a piggy back ride to school?" she asked flashing her big blue eyes at him. They were the same blue eyes he had never been able to resist since he was her age.

"Sure squirt. At least I still have my little princess." he smiled looking down at Sara. "Come on Rafe Alexander. We're leaving." Roger called out as Roger helped Danni on with her jacket.

"I'm coming dad." he muttered moping out of the bedroom.

"Rafe, your lunch." Sara called out holding his lunch bag out.

"Thanks mom. I'm sorry about before you guys. I didn't mean to be mean to you." he apologized as he put his book bag on his back.

"We understand peanut. But you're only 9 years old. Don't you think you guys are too young to be dating?" Sara asked looking down at him.

"But you and dad liked each other when you were Danni's age." he argued looking up at them as they looked at each other smiling.

"That was different buddy." Roger said putting his arm around Sara.

"Why? Because it was you guys?" he asked looking up at him.

"We were friends first. We didn't become boyfriend and girlfriend until we were 14 years old." Roger told him smiling.

"Yeah but daddy knew he loved mommy when he first saw her in her pigtails, right daddy?" Danni asked smiling up at him.

"That's right squirt." he smiled picking her up.

"So how come I can't know I love Cassandra now? I've known her since we were in kindergarten." he asked looking up at them.

"You won't know until you're older peanut. That's how it was with me and dad." Sara smiled looking up at Roger.

"I know mom." he smiled looking up at them seeing how happy they were.

"Now come on. We gotta get you guys to school." Roger smiled looking up at Danni.

"OK dad." he smiled propping his book bag on his shoulder.

"OK come on princess. Your chariot awaits." he said as she climbed around to his back for her piggy back ride.

"Let's go daddy. I don't wanna be late." she called out as Sara picked up her book bag and they left the apartment.

"Mommy, what was grandpa Rafe like?" Danni asked climbing on the stool by the counter as Sara made dinner.

"Well grandpa Rafe was the nicest man. And he was funny. You know, daddy's a lot like him." she smiled remembering Mr. Davis.

"_So what movie are you kids gonna see tonight?__"__ Mr. Davis asked as Roger and Sara sat in the back seat of his car._

"_Dirty Dancing.__"__ Sara said as Roger rolled his eyes._

"_That sounds like fun.__"__ he laughed seeing Roger's face._

"_Yeah I guess. If you like movies like that.__"__ Roger complained as Sara hit his chest._

"_Roger, you don't even know what it's about.__"__ Sara laughed looking up at him._

"_I don't wanna see Dirty Dancing. I wanna see Predator.__"__ he said looking down at her._

"_But __we saw that movie__ last month. I get to pick the movie this time and I wanna see Dirty Dancing.__"__ she smiled looking up at him._

"_Whatever.__"__ he said putting his arm around her giving her a smile._

"_You know Roger, sometimes you have to compromise for your lady.__"__ he told his son smiling in the rear view mirror._

"_Yeah I know dad.__"__ he smiled as Sara laid back in his arms as they rode down to the movie theater._

"_You two have fun. I'll pick you up at 11.__"__ Mr. Davis said as they got out of the car. _

"_OK dad.__"__ Roger smiled closing the door. _

"_Oh and Roger.__"__ he called out as Roger put his head in the passenger side window._

"_Yeah dad.__"__ he asked leaning in the window._

"_Try not to make out through the whole thing, OK.__"__ he laughed looking up at him._

"_You are such a dork dad.__"__ he laughed as he put his arms around Sara and they went into the movie theater._

"Yeah, he was really sweet. That's why we named your brother after him." Sara smiled looking down at her as she snapped out of her memory.

"When did grandpa Rafe die?" Danni asked as Sara looked down at the counter.

"Me and daddy were 17. He died in a car accident. Someone hit him and he was hurt really bad." Sara said remembering as tears came to her eyes.

"_Mom, what happened? Why are the cops here?__"__ Roger asked as he and Sara rushed into the Davis house._

"_Roger, sit down.__"__ Mrs. Davis said looking up at Roger. Her eyes were red and swollen._

"_Mom, just tell me. Why are the cops here? What's the matter? Where__'__s dad?__"__ he asked holding Sara's hand tight. _

"_Your dad was in a car accident by work.__"__ she said trying not to cry again but failing._

"_Is he OK? Where is he?__"__ he asked as tears filled his and Sara's eyes._

"_He died Roger. I'm so sorry sweetie.__"__ she said looking up at him as she cried._

"_No. He can't be.__"__ he said as Sara put her arms around him._

"_I'm so sorry Roger.__"__ she whispered as he crumbled in her arms._

"_Mrs. Davis, you need to come down with us to identify your husband and fill out some paperwork.__"__ the police officer said looking down at Mrs. Davis._

"_Of course. Roger, Christina is at Kelly's house. Are you gonna be OK for a little while?__"__ she asked looking over at him as she forced herself to stop crying._

"_Yeah, he's OK Mrs. Davis. I'll stay with him.__"__ Sara said crying as she held Roger who was crying into her shoulder._

"_I'll be right back, OK? Thank you Sara, I love you. I love you Roger.__"__ she whispered as Roger stood up and looked down at his mother._

"_I love you too mom.__"__ he cried leaning down to hug her before she left the house with the police officers._

"_Are you OK Roger?__"__ Sara asked leading him to the couch in the Davis living room._

"_My dad... how could he...?__"__ he started as he cried again wrapping his arms around Sara._

"_I don't know Roger. I'm so sorry.__"__ she said quietly holding him in her arms._

"_My dad is gone Sara? What am I gonna do?__"__ he asked looking up at her._

"_I don't know Roger, but I'm here, OK? I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here.__"__ she said wiping his tears with her hands._

"_I know. I can always count on you Boobie.__"__ he said looking down at her as he wrapped his arms around her again and held her close._

"Daddy was really sad, huh?" Danni asked looking up at her.

"We were all sad sweetie. Grandpa Rafe was a great man. He always treated me like I was as special as Aunt Chrissy and daddy." she smiled reaching over to caress her daughters face.

"You are special mommy. Daddy says so all the time." she smiled looking up at her.

"Well thank you my girl. You are pretty special too." she told her leaning down to kiss her cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh my God mommy, guess what?" Danni yelled excitedly as Sara stood outside the school waiting for the kids to get out.

"What my girl?" she asked taking the back pack off of her shoulder.

"Cassandra broke up with Chris." she yelled excitedly as Rafe came out of the school with a smile on his face.

"I heard the good news. Does this mean you and Cassandra are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Sara asked smiling down at him.

"Thanks a lot shrimp." he said looking down at Danni.

"What? You didn't think I would tell her?" Danni teased looking up at Rafe.

"Leave your little sister alone. She's excited for you." Sara smiled looking down at Rafe.

"It's no big deal mom. We're just gonna be friends for a while." he said looking up at her smiling.

"Oh really? Well this calls for a celebration. Ice creams all around." Sara smiled looking down at Danni.

"Yay! Ice cream." Danni yelled jumping up and down.

"Mom, is dad working today?" Rafe asked looking up at Sara.

"Yeah, why?" she asked looking over at him as Danni rushed to the ice cream truck.

"No reason. I just wanted to talk to him about something." he said looking up at her.

"Oh OK sweetie. He should be home before bed. You can talk to him then." she smiled following Danni.

"Thanks mom." he smiled as they stood in line for ice cream.

"Mommy, can I have a chocolate cone with sprinkles?" Danni asked looking up at her.

"Sure sweetie. Anything you want." Sara laughed looking down at her.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rafe asked as Roger entered the apartment.

"Sure dude. Let me just say hi to your mom and kiss your sister good night." he said looking down at him.

"Thanks dad." he said going into his room.

"What's that all about?" he asked as Sara got up off of the couch.

"Cassandra broke up with Chris and they've decided to be friends. I think he wants to talk to you about how to be more than friends with her." she said looking up at him.

"He's in 6th grade." he said looking down at her.

"I know, but he really likes her." she said looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go kiss Danni good night and then I'm gonna go talk to him." he said leaning down to kiss her.

"OK." she smiled as he went into Danni's room.

"Hi daddy." she smiled laying in her bed.

"Hi princess. How was school?" he asked entering her room.

"It was good. Did you hear? Cassandra broke up with Chris so her and Rafe are gonna be boyfriend and girlfriend." she smiled sitting up in her bed.

"I heard. I'm gonna talk to him as soon as I kiss you good night." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK daddy. I love you." she smiled hugging him.

"I love you too princess." he smiled as he tucked her in and started to get up.

"Daddy, you forgot to kiss bear." she said looking up at him as she lifted her teddy bear up.

"I'm sorry. Good night bear." he smiled reaching out to kiss bears head.

"Good night daddy." she smiled as she rolled over and started to drift off to sleep.

"Hey dude." Roger called out as he stood in Rafe's doorway.

"Hey dad. Can I talk to you?" Rafe asked looking up from his guitar.

"Sure dude. What's up?" he asked sitting on Rafe's bed.

"You and mom were friends before she became your girlfriend, right?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking up.

"How did you know that you wanted her to be your girlfriend?" he asked looking up.

"The day I looked at her and I got a funny feeling in my stomach." he smiled remembering the day he realized he had feelings for Sara.

"_Hi Roger, Christina. How was school?__"__ Mrs. Davis asked as they entered the Davis house._

"_Ask Roger.__"__ Christina teased running into the kitchen._

"_Shut up Chrissy.__"__ Roger yelled putting his book bag down by the door._

"_Don't tell your sister to shut up.__"__ Mrs. Davis yelled looking down at him._

"_Sorry mom.__"__ he mumbled as Christina stuck her tongue out at him._

"_Christina Marie, quit it. Now Roger, tell me how school was.__"__ she asked looking down at him._

"_Roger and Sara were holding hands at lunch.__"__ Christina teased looking up at him as she sat at the kitchen table._

"_Shut up Chris.__"__ he yelled angrily looking over at her._

"_Roger Matthew Davis, what did I just say?__"__ she said looking over at him._

"_Well tell her to stop being a brat.__"__ he yelled as he rushed up the stairs to slam his door._

"_Christina Marie, why do you have to torture your brother like that?__"__ Mrs. Davis asked looking over at her._

"_I'm not torturing him mommy. __He kept staring at Sara__ at lunch today. I saw them.__"__ she said smiling over at her._

"_Well Roger and Sara are friends.__"__ Mrs Davis said looking over at her._

"_Roger and Sara are boyfriend and girlfriend.__"__ she laughed looking up at her._

"_Oh really?__"__ Mrs. Davis said smiling over at her as she brought cookies and milk to Christina._

"_Yeah. He was looking at her all goofy and everything.__"__ she said looking up at her._

"_But they're only in 4th grade.__"__ Mrs. Davis said setting the snack in front of Christina._

"_Yeah, but he likes her.__"__ Christina smiled as she picked up a cookie and dipped it in the milk._

"_Oh great.__"__ Mrs. Davis said taking a cookie off of Christina's plate and dipping it in Christina's milk before taking a bite._

"You yelled at Aunt Chrissy?" Rafe asked looking up at him.

"Well she was my annoying little sister. Just like Danni is for you." Roger smiled as Sara leaned on the wall outside Rafe's bedroom.

"Danni's not that annoying dad." he smiled looking up at him.

"She is pretty cute, huh?" Roger asked smiling down at him.

"She looks just like mom, doesn't she?" Rafe asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah she does. She's the luckiest little girl in the world." Roger smiled as Sara appeared in the doorway.

"And you're the luckiest boy in the world Rafe. You look just like your dad." she smiled as Rafe noticed the way his parents looked at one another.

"I love you Sara." Roger smiled looking up at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled before turning around and going back into the kitchen to heat up some dinner for Roger.

"You and mom are so cute dad. I hope me and Cassandra are like that." Rafe said smiling up at Roger who was still looking at Sara.

"You would be the luckiest man behind me." Roger smiled snapping out of his thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe my little boy is going on his first date." Sara said looking up at Roger as Rafe got ready for his date with Cassandra.

"Boys have to grow up sooner or later Boobie. That's just the way it is." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yeah, you tell me that when Danni starts dating." she laughed looking up at him.

"Don't even say that. Not even joking." he said as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's gonna happen Honey Bear. Girls grow up sooner or later." she smiled drinking her glass of water.

"You are a cruel woman." he laughed approaching her.

"Not cruel. I speak nothing but the truth." she smiled looking up at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." he sulked lowering his head.

"I know Roger. Come on, you should help him get ready and give him the father son talk." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh come on. Do I have to? That was so embarrassing when my dad gave it to me." he said looking down at her.

"Go Roger. It's your duty." Sara smiled looking up at him.

"Oh man, I hate this." he said moping to Rafe's bedroom. "Hey buddy, are you almost ready?" Roger asked looking over at him as the 14 year old played with his hair.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" he asked looking back at him.

"Nothing, just making sure you're ready." he said going to leave the bedroom as Sara gave him a look.

"Roger, go." she said looking up at him.

"Listen, I want to talk to you about something." he said going back into the room.

"Dad, you're not gonna have the sex talk, are you?" he asked looking up at him.

"Just sit down." he said sitting on the bed.

"Dad, you and mom talked to me about sex already." he whined sitting next to Roger.

"I'm not gonna talk to you about sex, so just listen OK." he said looking over at him.

"OK dad. What's up?" he asked looking up at him.

"You know, you're not a little kid anymore." Roger said looking down at him.

"I know dad. I'm 14." he smiled looking up at him.

"You know, your mom and I started dating when we were 14. Did I ever tell you about what your grandpa said when we started dating?" he asked as Rafe shook his head no.

"_So did you have fun today?__"__ Mr. Davis asked looking up at his son who had a huge smile on his face as he entered the house after sundown._

"_I asked Sara out today.__"__ Roger said quietly, but excited._

"_You finally got up the nerve, huh? I always knew you and she were gonna be together.__"__ he said smiling at him as Roger sat on the couch next to his father._

"_Dad, don't be a dork.__"__ he said laughing._

"_How am I being a dork? I'm happy you finally asked Sara out. I've known since you were 5 that she was gonna be your girlfriend. Everyone did. You're the only one who didn't see it.__"__ Mr. Drake said laughing as he put his newspaper down and turned to his son._

"_She's so pretty, you know? I mean, I don't know. It's weird. I mean, I've known her my whole life and one minute she's one my friends and the next I'm feeling really weird when I'm near her. It's like, I wanna kiss her all the time.__"__ he said looking up at him._

"_You're in love. There's nothing wrong with that, but now there are some ground rules you and Sara have to abide by.__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_I know, we can't be alone in my room anymore and she can't sleep over.__"__ he said smiling up at him._

"_Among other rules, but yeah that's a start.__"__ Mr. Davis said laughing._

"_Dad, I think I am. You know, in love with her.__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_I know you are Roger. Just don't break her heart, OK? Be a gentleman with her.__"__ he said getting serious._

"_I won't dad. I love her. I'm in love with Sara.__"__ he said smiling wider than his father had ever seen him smile._

"_It's nice to be in love, isn't it?__"__ he said smiling at him._

"_Do you love mom the way I love Sara?__"__ Roger asked smiling up at him._

"_Probably more son. But don't worry, your love for Sara will grow as your relationship grows.__"__ he said happy to see his son happy._

"_I'm gonna go write Sara a song. Thanks dad. You're the best.__"__ Roger said getting off of the couch to go upstairs._

"_You're not too bad yourself kiddo.__"__ he smiled watching his son rush upstairs to write a song for his girlfriend._

"Grandpa was pretty cool, huh?" Rafe asked looking up at him.

"Yeah he was really cool." Sara smiled looking over at them standing in the doorway.

"Mom, I know I don't love Cassandra the way dad loves you. But I'm gonna treat her with respect like dad does with you." he smiled looking over at them.

"No man loves any woman the way your dad loves me." Sara smiled looking down at Roger.

"Come on buddy, we gotta go. You don't want to be late for your first date." Roger smiled looking over at him.

"OK dad." he smiled looking up at him as they got off of the bed and began to leave.

"Can you believe how fast the kids are growing up?" Sara asked looking over at Roger as they sat on the couch watching tv.

"I bet our parents felt the same way." he smiled looking down at her as she lay on his chest.

"Yeah, but it's different now." she smiled looking up at him.

"Why?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Because they're our babies." she laughed as he held her close to him.

"Not anymore Boobie." he smiled kissing her head.

"I guess not." she smiled looking up at him.


End file.
